Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's : Psychic Accelerator
by Zeromk7
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator: World Championship 2009 revisited by me !
1. Chapter 0 : Restart

_**Chapter 0 : Restart.**_

* * *

**[Initializing Data …]**

**[Don't turn off the power.]**

"Huh … ? What the…"

_Stranger things happen when you die. Like the green screen with those white letters before me._

{Shut up and let me work.} _A deep voice says from … from … this big infinite space of nothingness._

_Yea… Big infinite space of nothingness is perfect._

"Wait … who talked right now ?"_ I say looking around but seeing only black around me._

{I'm the God of this realm. Ok . Now it should work.} _Again the voice says._

"Ok. I'm sure that now. I'm dead and I know it because I recognize this pattern from other stories . Better remain calm. Thanks god , I read so many fiction about this." _I say with sadness and joy._

_Sadness because i will not see my family and friends anymore but joy because my story isn't ended here._

{Yea. Yea. Now can we start ?} _The voice say annoyed._

"OK."_ I say with embarrassment ._

{Now I will introduce myself. I am Makka and i will help you to choose where to be transported … and possibly never see you again.} _She say._

"Why are you so mean ?" _I say sniffling._

{Don't make that face human. Now shut up and let me continue before I send you in hell} _She say in a threatening tone._

_And like a charm I closed my mouth shut._

{Good now. Answer this questions. Some will be … stupid but my predecessor wanted you reincarnated to answer them. Don't ask me why. Now let's start. Are you a boy or a girl ?} _She say in an embarrassed tone._

"Boy. And why the Professor Oak queEE**EE-** !" _I ducked in time to evade a giant axe that was coming toward me._ "**OK . I SHUT UP !**"

{Good. Now second question. What is your home region ?}

"U.S.A."

{Perfect. Insert your name here.} A**nd a green screen with a blank space and a key board appear in front of me.**

"Mmmmm. That's hard."

{Speed up ! I don't have all the time !}_ She says angrily._

"Ok ! Ok ! Jeez, it is not easy but I have something."

_After that i start to typing on the Screen my new name._

{Ok , so you choose Marx ?} _She say in a neutral tone._

"Yes."

{Mmmm. Good . Now choose your look }

"My look ?"_ And before me appear a wardrobe full of clothes and a cabin ._ "Mmmmmm. Give me few minutes and I will be ready."

_**(Several hours later…)**_

"I am ready !" _I say coming out from the cabin , now dressed in a long sleeved purple shirt with a X drawed on it , nice blue sport pants and nice jogging shoes._

_Oh ! and a nice black hat._

{FINALLY ! It took you and eternity !} _She say in an angry tone._

"Sorry but there was too much things !" _I say in desperation._

{Sigh. Ok now . Choose in what wor—You know what ? I choose for you }

"Eh ?"

**[World of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's selected]**

"Wha-!"

{Bye bye . I gived you a good deck so you can survive for a while. }

"What you mean 'For a while' !"

{You will find out.}

After that only Darkness.

* * *

_**GUYS! THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER ! PLEASE WRITE A REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE ! **_

_**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH ! I OWN ONLY MY OC'S. **_

_**HAVE A NICE DAY ,BYEEE !**_


	2. Chapter 1: Satellite

_**Chapter 1 : Satellite**_

* * *

The first thing I feel is someone shaking me, small hands digging into my back. A high-pitched voice reaches my ears, but my current headache blocks out the meaning of whatever is being said. My eyes slowly open as I breathe in deeply, only to hack out the polluted air now in my lungs as it leaves a rancid taste on my tongue. Then again, that taste could be from the concrete I'm lying face down on. I groan as I see an old brick wall extending on one side of what appears to be an alleyway. I see the other wall out of the corner of my vision; It looks pretty much the same as the first.

The lack of lighting does not help out this initial view, forcing me to wonder where the heck I actually am. Broken graffiti on the walls and open trash cans swarming with flies gives me some clues. The outside areas are shrouded in shadows of other buildings or smog, evidence that pollution ran high here. What sunlight managed to pierce the smog left golden rays visible through the dust but offered no warmth; I rationalized that I had probably just woken up in a dusty area of...wherever this place was.

"Hey," the same voice comes in with better clarity. "You ok !? **Pull yourself together!**"

I hiss out as I rise from my former prone position to all fours, my hands and knees pressed into the concrete below me. A pair of bright red and white shoes stands to my left, filled by a pair of pale legs with gray jeans. I look up to find the wearer of said shoes, my vision coming fully into focus to see a young boy with curly red hair, a red shirt underneath a blue overcoat and, strangely, a yellow beanie. The boy's gray eyes stare at mine with worry that soon turns to joy when he sees my cleared expression.

"Whew," he exclaims. "Thank Goodness ! You wake up ! You all right ? You're not hurt , are you ?" I look at him strangely, taking in his worried face with the question as to how long I had been unconscious. On that note, I checked myself for a moment and nothing seem to be wrong. He looks relived by this.

"So," the boy continues, "Can you tell me how you wound up face-down in an alleyway? I just found you like this and feared you were… Well…" My response is delayed as I filter this question through my mind. I frown as no response immediately comes to mind. Come to think of it, why I'm here of all places? I did know where I was, how I got here…was that goddess need to be so mean or something with me?

"Oh…" the boy mutters as he notices my silence, "You're not going to say? Well…" The boy looks at the ground with sadness as I stand upright. It's only then I notice my height compared to his; I seem at least a foot and a half taller than him. How old is this boy, anyway? And why he look so familiar to me ?

"Um…" the boy goes on while looking at either side of the alleyway, "This is Satellite. I think it used to be called Domino City, but that was a long time ago. Nowadays there's New Domino City, but that's where all the rich people live. All we have here are the workers. But hey, it's a job, right?" The boy laughs awkwardly at this statement, causing me to raise an eyebrow as I wonder who else would live here. Considering the dust and run-down condition of the neighboring buildings, the possibility of gangs and/or thugs was high.

"So," the boy asks while turning back to face me and looking up, "What's your name? My name is Rally !"

"Oh , my name is Marx . Nice to meet you." I say smiling at the kid. Oh , right Rally ! He was one of Yusei friends back when he was in Satellite before going to the Fortune Cup. Good , at the least I know I'm in the canon story. Now let's see WHEN in the canon that goddess dropped me. "Can you tell me what day it's today? I lost my watch and I lost the track of the time" I say rubbing my neck in fake embarrassment.

"Sure ! Today is … today is … " Rally start sweating and fidgeting "I don't remember . " And I fell , anime style, at the sentence. "I'm so sorry ! I don't have my Duel Disk to check it and my memory is a bit rusty. Eheheheh" He start to laugh in embarrassment.

I sighed "Don't worry . It happen to all of us." I say raising my arms to stretch a bit only to notice , finally , the Duel Disk on my arm and , I need to say it , it's strange as -BEEP- . It's design is oval color purple with a deck in it , the place where you place the monsters/spells/traps is like a big rectangle like a tower shield , only not so big , that reach my elbow.

"Woaaah ! That's your Duel Disk ? It's so cool !" Rally say looking at my Duel Disk "You are a Duelist ?" asked the kid with big eyes filled with curiosity.

"Uuuuh … Yes , but I haven't dueled for a long time " I say with sadness remembering when was the last time I dueled someone in my world. It was when I was 15 and I was quite strong . Not the strongest but neither the weakest.

"Then we should have a duel ! Wait here , I go get my Duel Disk and we can have a duel !" Rally say before running away . Well , that kid have a lot of energy. Better look at my deck to see what that goddess give to me.

* * *

**(Several Minutes later …)**

"Thanks for waiting there !" Rally comes running toward me now sporting a nice old style Duel Disk. Need to say that I have no idea of what deck have the kid since that he don't have one in the anime. Well , lets find out. Both of us distances ourself and activated our Duel Disk.

"DUEL"

**[DUEL BEGINS] [TURN 1] [RALLY: 4000 LP/MARX: 4000 LP]**

"I'll take the first move," Rally calls out as he draws a sixth card to his current hand, "I summon Cannon Soldier in Attack Mode!" Holographic energy whirls in front of Rally, forming into a human-sized purple, green and yellow robot with green claws for arms, a yellow stomach area and large yellow shoulder plates with green spikes jutting out. A massive cannon connects to its back by wiring and rests above its head, two glass panels showing the inner circuitry as well as its red viewing optics and the cannon aims itself at me as the robot makes three quick bleeps, but I hold my position against the holographic automaton.  
**(DARK, Machine, 1400 ATK, 1300 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"Next," Rally continues, "I set one card face-down and end my turn!" An enlarged image of a Duel Monsters' card materializes beside Rally as he concludes his move, his smile leading me to suspect the powers of that Set card.

[TURN 2]

"My turn," I call out as I draw a sixth card. "I Set a monster and set 2 card face-down. I end my turn" Better playing on the defensive for now and better be prepared for everything.

[TURN 3]

Rally draw another card and looked happy "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode !" The wicked Beast-Warrior appear in front of Rally wearing his upper armor and his helmet , while spinning his Axe and pointing at me with a wicked smile. **(DARK, Beast-Warrior, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1200, LVL 4).**

"And now Vorse Raider Attack Marx's set monster ! **Dark Swing !**" the monster looked happy and start to run toward my monster only to be stopped by a shield. "What !" Rally yell in surprise.

"I activate my Trap Card Draining Shield ! This card allow me to negate an attack from your monster and to gain the same amount of your monster ATK in Life points! " The barrier broke and the broken pieces flow in my body.** [RALLY: 4000 LP/MARX: 5900 LP]**

"Then Cannon Soldier attack him ! **Rolling Cannon !**" the soldier this time start to fire at my set card revealing my monster and making Rally pale. The revealed monster looked like a Cyborg with a big rectangular face with 2 big red eyes and 2 really big hands that keep emanating energy. **(LIGHT, Psychic ,Effect , ATK: 0 , DEF:2200, LVL 3).** "Oh no !" Rally say before some energy sparks hit him.**[RALLY: 3200/MARX: 5900]**  
"Ow. That was unexpected !" He say in awe and disappointment.

"Don't worry . It was a nice tactic to attack me with Vorse Raider so you can take less damage if it was a strong defense monster. Unfortunately , my Mind Protector is really hard to take down." I say in a teacher tone and making Rally look at me in inspiration.

"Yes , you right ! I end my turn !" Rally say happily.

**[TURN 4]**

"My turn. Draw !" I draw another card and start smiling. "First I active my spell card Mystical Space Typhoon . This card allow me to destroy 1 Spell/Trap card on the field . You know what come next." After I finished my sentence typhoon start emitting a powerful gust of wind that destroy Rally Trap card.

"Next ! I tribute summon my Mind Protector in order to Summon Overdrive Teleporter !" Mind Protector disappear and a man in a lab coat with a visor on his face and cool looking purple hair appear in his place. The man start to posing teleporting a bit everywhere until it stop in front of me doing a Jojo pose. **(LIGHT , Psychic , Effect , ATK: 2100 , DEF: 1200, LVL 6)**. "Now I active his effect ! When this monster is Normal Summoned on the field , I can pay 2000 LP in order to summon 2 Psychic type . LVL 3 monsters from my deck. So , come forth Mind Protector and Psychic Commander !" **[RALLY: 3200/MARX: 3900] **on left side of Teleporter appear Mind Protector and on his right side appear Psychic Commander which consist in a man in green suit in a strange alien disk with a big Cannon in front of it. **(LIGHT, Psychic ,Effect , ATK: 0 , DEF:2200, LVL 3)(EARTH ,Psychic , Tuner , Effect, ATK: 1400 , DEF: 800, LVL 3)**.  
"Now , the true show start now ! I tune Mind Protector with Psychic Commander ! **Synchro Summon** **!**"

_**"From the cold ice you live ,protector of the barrier come forth and with your power allow me to destroy my enemies ! Appear Brionac ,Dragon of the Ice Barrier !"**_

After I ended my chat , that need a bit of work , a big blue with an hexagonal star face dragon appear ,emitting a loud roar and then the air around us start to get cold. **(WATER ,Sea-Serpent, Synchro, Effect, ATK: 2300 ,DEF: 1400, LVL 6).**

"C-C-C-Cold but really amaz-z-zing m-monster Marx !" Rally say while freezing before my monster . I'm in the same situation but I need to finish this fast otherwise i end to die , again , by freezing !

"N-N-Now , I Activate my trap card Psychic Overload ! This card allow me to target 3 Psychic-Type monsters in your Graveyard; shuffle all 3 into the Deck, then draw 2 cards." I shuffled all my 3 cards and drawed 2 cards more. "Now , let's finish this ! I activate Brionac Effect !".

"What !?" Rally yelled.

"Brionac effect allow me to discard any number of cards to the Graveyard, then target the same number of cards you controls and it made them return in your hand." I say while discarding 2 cards from my hand and Rally start to panic naturally. Vorse Raider and Cannon Soldier disappear from the field leaving Rally totally open. "Go Overdrive Teleporter attack Rally ! **Teleporting Kick !**" Overdrive disappear and reappear in front of Rally delivering a kick on his face making him step back a bit. **[RALLY: 1100/MARX: 3900]** "and now Brionac finish this duel ! **Freezing Burst !**" Brionac roar loudly and fire from his mouth a blue looking ray that impact with Rally creating a explosion and making him fall. **[RALLY: 0/MARX: 3900][DUEL END! MARX WINNER]**

* * *

"You alright there?" I ask as my Disk deactivates and I quickly walk over to Rally's prone body with outstretched hand. The boy slowly gets up, and I am surprised to see a smile on his face despite the loss of the Duel.

"Wow," he shouts out. "That was an amazing Duel! Your deck seems really strong, being able to make such nice combos and preventing me to do anything !"

"Well," I respond while pulling Rally up, "that was probably the luck of the draw talking. I guess I just had that good an initial hand." That's hellish true.

"Anyway," Rally says with expectant eyes, "Do you really stopped to duel long time ago ? You are really strong !"

"Yea. I'm still a bit rusty but I'm still quite strong. Well , I will go now." After I say it Rally looked me with sadness .

"Really ? Can't you stay a bit ? Where you live ?" after he finished that sentence , I freezed in place. That 2 bit goddess dropped me here without giving me a home ! "Hey, do you want to stay with me and my friends? Our home isn't too far from here." Rally say after looking at my panicked face.

"I don't want to be any more trouble…" I begin trying to get out of here.

"My friends won't mind," Rally cuts in whilst grabbing my arm and pulling me down the alleyway, "really! They might even want to Duel against your Deck, and that'll help you to not stay homeless until you find out where to live !"

"Alright then," I conclude with a sincere smile. "Thank you for this kindness." Rally just beams as he leads me to his supposed home. A fluttering in my chest told me that the upcoming events wouldn't be easy…

* * *

_**GUYS! THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER ! PLEASE WRITE A REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE ! **_

_**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH ! I OWN ONLY MY OC'S. **_

_**HAVE A NICE DAY ,BYEEE !**_


	3. Chapter 2: Equip Time !

_**Chapter 2 : Equip Time !**_

* * *

Walking down an abandoned street would give anyone the chills, and I am no exception; the rubble-filled paths of Satellite make the place look like a warzone or nuclear impact zone. Rally seems more at calm with it than I, probably because he's lived in it for a long time. We pass a wrecked cargo truck long-since cleared of contents in relative silence, Rally humming some tune while I observe my surroundings with a casual eye. It all looks the same, really buildings either crumbled or slanted, rubble filling the streets and cracked roads. The rare vehicle we saw were usually missing a tire or two or just plain ripped in half by falling debris. Any stores with electrical signs were eerily flashing at seemingly random intervals, a few sparks flying to the ground and threatening to ignite the pavement. The sounds of our footsteps echo across the paths, seemingly like there are more people around us when it's really just a trick of the mind.

Something that the anime never mentions or show is how bad is this place. Seriously this place is wasted … ok … Stupid thing to say since its true.

Suddenly, Rally stops.

"OH NO ! I FORGOT I HAD TO DO SOMETHING !" Rally panicking says "Look , I know I says I wanted to meet the others but I need to go very quickly to finish my job."

"Uhhhhh… sure." I says.

"Oh thanks you ! Keep going in this direction and you will meet a guy with a bandana ! Tell him that you are my friend and he will let you pass ! Okthanksbye." He says before running in the opposite direction.

* * *

Following his instruction , and after 15 minutes of walk, I reached my destination. A man with a blue bandana and his name is … I forgot . Oh well , I remember soon anyway.

I approached the bandana guy (yes, im calling him bandana man . Sue me) and almost started to talk … only to be blocked by him.

"Hmm, I've never seen you before." He told me in a very angry way. Yikes! I have a bad feeling about this "So what do you want with us ? Only our friends are allowed to enter the subway , you know ?"

"Well , Rally told me-"

"Huh ? Rally ? What about him ?"

"He told me to come here and says im his friend and you will let me pass."

"What !? That's stupid !" He start to yell "I don't know you at all ! Im not buying it !"

"Woah ! Chill man. I'm not trying do anything." I say backing a bit away.

"If you understand what I'm saying, you'd better leave ! No matter what , you can't come in !"

Better wait for Rally to come back. This guy is very rude and aggressive. After a bit I get away from him , he called me back. What the hell man.

"Oh !? Hey ! Wait a second ! is that a duel disk you're carrying it !?"

"Uh… yes ? Why ?" Bad feeling back.

"It was just getting boring around here anyway… So why don't we have a duel then !?"

"Uh … sure ."

"All right ! If you beat me , I will believe at your story and let you in."

Ok that's really stupid but who I am to decline a fine duel.

"Ok . Im in !"

"Got you in the mood , eh ? Let's go , then !"

"**DUEL**"

**[DUEL BEGINS] [TURN 1] [BANDANA: 4000 LP/MARX: 4000 LP]**

"I'll take the first move," Bandana calls out as he draws a sixth card to his current hand,"I summon Alligator's Sword in Attack Position !" Suddenly a sword fell from the sky , followed by a big lizard man. Green scales cover good part of his body , a light armor on his shoulder and down parts and 2 blue eyes glare at me. **(EARTH, Beast, 1500 ATK, 1200 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"Next, I play the spell Double Summon ! This card allow me to conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1. So prepare yourself because i use Alligator's Sword to Tribute Summon Cyber-Tech Alligator !"

Alligator's Sword roar at me before disappear and instead a bigger monster appear at his place. An alligator with half of his body covered in an red armor , two wing burst from his back 1 in metal , the other in normal green scales . A giant machine claw on his right arm point at me and 2 yellow eyes stare at me in a predatory way. **(WIND, Machine, 2500 ATK, 1600 DEF, LVL 5)**.

"And It don't end here ! I active the Equip Spells Axe of Despair and Lucky Iron Axe ! I use them on my alligator to power him up !"

The alligator claws grip the two axes and a powerful aura burst around him making him roar loudly and powering up his Attack. **(2500 + 1000 + 500 = 4000 ATK)**.

"I end my turn with a face down card. Now show me how you can beat me !" He says in an happy and proud way.

"I gladly show you."

**[TURN 2]**

"My turn ! Draw !" I drawed my sixth card and already with a plan in my mind I stare at my cards. "I summon Psychic Jumper in Attack Position !" A blue skinny man(?) with an oversized old brown coat , black leather spiked pants without shoes , with pointed sunglasses over hover his eyes and a helmet on his head appear before me shivering and gritting his teeth in overdose emitting purple sparkles. **(EARTH, Psychic, Tuner, Effect, 100 ATK, 1500 DEF, LVL 2)**.

"What the hell is that ? It creeps me." Bandana says.

"Following i activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn ! Thanks this card I can Special Summon a monster from either mine or your graveyard ! Now come forth Alligator's Sword !" The alligator appear near my other monster confused and glaring at me.

"Hey ! That's mine ! Give him back !" Bandana yelled.

"Gladly !" I says confusing both him and his alligator.

"I tune Psychic Jumper with Alligator's Sword ! **Synchro Summon** **!**"

_**Burn my enemies with your devastating flame !  
Come forth warrior of the burning will !  
Come to fight ****Flamvell Uruquizas !**_

After that a column of fire burst from the ground cracking it . A figure come out from the fire donning a brown armor with flames theme parts on his shoulder and face. Blue hairs swing wildly and 2 red eyes glint glare at my opponent alligator. His 2 fist burst in flames and with a mighty yell he punch the ground and get in a battle position. **(FIRE, Pyro, Synchro, Effect, ATK: 2100 ,DEF: 400, LVL 6).**

"Holy F- ! A Synchro Summon !? Except Yusei and the duelists from New Domino city , I didn't see anyone use it here !" Bandana yell in panic , confusion and anger "Still , it's not strong enough to beat my alligator !" The alligator roar to scare my Uruquizas but him don't move or anything . He just glare at the lizard.

"We see about it ! I active the Quick Spell Shrink ! Thanks this your monster Attack is halved !" The alligator shrinked in size becoming tall like a Bandana.**(4000/2 = 2000 ATK).**

"Wha-" He stepped back a bit but I didn't finish here.

"I set 2 cards face down and i attack your monster. Go Uruquizas ! Attack him with **Iron Fist of the Fire Warrior** !" Uruquizas darted from where he was and immediately appear in front the mini-alligator and punched a hole in his stomach ,burning it and making him explode !

"NGAAH !" Bandana yelled from the explosion. **[BANDANA: 3900 LP/MARX: 4000 LP] **

"Uruquizas effect is activated ! When this card inflicts Battle Damage to his opponent , it gains 300 ATK each time. Go **Flame Boost** !" Uruquizas yell and his aura grow bigger around him **(2100 + 300 = 2400 ATK).**

"I set 2 card face down and I end my turn !"

"Grrr ! I show you what I can do !" Bandana growled.

**[TURN 3]**

"Draw !" Bandana says drawing a new card " I active my Trap Card ! Call of the Hunted to Special Summon back my Cyber-Tech Alligator ! Come back buddy !" The alligator come back with a slight burn on his stomach and growling at Uruquizas. "I active the Equip Spell Axe of Fools !" **(2500 + 1000 = 3500 ATK)** With a mighty roar the alligator stood tall and powerful against my Uruquizas. "Now Attack Alligator ! **Cyber Claw** !" The Alligator jumped forward and swiped his claw against my monster… only to be blocked by a cylinder.

"I active the Trap Card Magic Cylinder !"

"Oh no !"

"Oh yes ! Magic Cylinder negate the attack of your monster and you receive a damage equal his attack !" The cylinder point toward bandana and shotted a ball of light that exploded against him.**[BANDANA: 400 LP/MARX: 4000 LP]**

"Its not … over." Bandana says . "I end my turn and when it will be my turn again you will-" He was interrupted by myself truly laughing. "What the hell are you laughing !?"

"You forgot something. Your Spell card inflict 500 damage at the controller of the equipped monster." I say pointing the card.

"…FU—" He didn't finish it that an aura envelope him a making him fall on his butt.** [BANDANA: 0/MARX: 4000][DUEL END! MARX WINNER]**

"Dammit ! I forgot that bloody effect. You are not bad yourself and a deal is a deal. But don't think I will let this slid- OOF" Bandana says scoffing it before being interrupted by Rally head butting him in the stomach.

"NERVIN ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HARRASSING MARX !" Rally yelled angrily ( and cutely) and Bandana.

"R-R-Rally ! I wasn't harassing him !" Nervin says backing away a bit against Rally Ire.

"… Sigh. What should I do with you guys. Marx this is Nervin. Nervin , this is Marx . My new friend that you didn't let pass." Rally glared at Nervin.

"Hey ! I can't let pass all the people who says are your friends !" Nervin counter.

"Hmph ! Well , Marx is staying with us for a while. Come Marx ! You need meet the others !" Rally dragged me into the subway while Nervin look flashbanged.

Poor guy.

* * *

_**GUYS! THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER ! PLEASE WRITE A REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE ! **_

_**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH ! I OWN ONLY MY OC'S. **_

_**HAVE A NICE DAY ,BYEEE !**_


	4. Chapter 3: The power of Normal

_**Chapter 3: The power of Normal. The main character appear like a falling star.**_

* * *

The first thing on my mind when we, me and Rally, begin the steady descent into the dark mouth of that subway tunnel is, 'Damn , this place is dark.'

Once the sunlight from outside dies away and no longer reaches them into the dark, the stairway becomes substantially dimmer. Here and there, every twenty or more steps a light hang from the ceiling even , but it barely illuminating the cracked cement stairs. Due to the low visibility and the questionable stability of the staircase itself, I go at a steady pace, not hurrying to get down there.

After a while, we reached the end of the staircase on a cement platform.

As we step down onto the platform, my eyes have become a bit better adjusted to the darkness, yet I'm relieved to see the light filtering down through gaping holes in the ceiling. Exposed metal rods and crumbling bits of pavement hang down from the top, and here and there piles of rubble lay in mounds on the ground. Just off the platform, a long-unused train track sits all alone, the steel rails rusted and the timbers mostly rotted away.

And down at the far end of the platform, just before the rails rush off into a round tunnel entrance filled with darkness, a decently large green tent is set up, ripped and patched here and there. Standing in front of said tent is two larger men.

One is tall and thin , the other is shorter and muscular.

The taller one wears an olive-green vest over a white button-up shirt, and his face holds a nervous expression as his eyes fall on Nervin and I. His purple hair is tied up in a ponytail of dreadlocks held back by a gray band, and a tiny pair of round glasses are pinched tightly to his nose. He has his hands in his pockets, no doubt fidgeting nervously.

The shorter one wears a sleeveless red shirt lined on the arms with fur, though it seems to be a bit small for him as the shirt is very much unbuttoned toward the bottom, revealing his beige undershirt. He has brownish-orange hair and a confident, yet friendly smile on his face. "Yo, Rally!" he calls out, raising his hand in greeting.

From my bad , memory they are Tank and Blitz.

"Tank! Blitz!" Rally says excitedly, dashing forward to meet them.

Bless your soul Rally.

Nervin hangs back a bit as I walk on after Rally. I step into a spot of sunlight that filters down through a crevice above, and suddenly feel as if everyone's eyes are on me, as if I'm an alien waiting for the train.

And soon, I find out that their eyes are on me, at least, those two of Blitz and Tank. The purple-haired one speaks up first, his voice nervous as he eyes me with wary brown eyes, "So, uh, who's this?"

"Huh? Oh! Marx, come on over here!" Rally hurries over to me, grabs my arm and drags me over to them. "Guys, this is Marx. I found him passed out in that little plaza north of here."

"You mean… you just found him passed out in the street and decided to bring him here?" Blitz sputters, anxiously fixing the glasses that pinch his nose. "A-are you sure that's a good idea…?"

"It's fine Blitz!" Rally replies. "He's a good guy and an awesome duelist too!"

"A duelist, huh?" asks Tank, stepping forward with a grin. "Then how about we throw down then? Nervin let him in, so I'll trust him."

"H-hey! I was just about to challenge him!" Blitz interjects, his face taking a sudden bold expression as he narrows his eyes… though half a moment later, he relents, letting out a sigh. "Actually Tank, you can go ahead. I'll take him on next."

Tank's Duel Disk bursts to life with the sound of humming electricity as he holds it out in front of him. "Let's get to it then! Show me what you've got, Marx !"

Seeing as I have no choice, I activate my own Duel Disk, moving to stand across from him, the shaft of light serving as our playing field. Part of me was exhausted of the continuing dueling, but there's another, much more powerful part that wants to do nothing but duel, and that part of me is dominating my tired one.

* * *

"**DUEL!**"

**[DUEL BEGINS] [TURN 1] [TANK: 4000 LP/MARX: 4000 LP]**

"My turn. Draw !" Tank says as he draws a sixth card to his current hand, "I summon Blazing Inpachi !" A big wooden doll ,with legs and arms, on fire appear on the field. **(FIRE, Pyro, 1850 ATK, 0 DEF, LVL 4)**

"Next, I play the 2 spells : Heart of the Underdog and Banner of Courage." The 2 cards appears on the field behind Inpachi (Heart to left and Banner to right) one resembling a young guy ,enveloped by a red/white aura ,with long brown hair, a red bandana that cover his forehead, a long sleeveless green coat, a gray shirt under it and light blue jeans and the other a brilliant banner sporting red and white colors, upper half red and the other half white, with a blue flame that resemble an U which in the middle there is an orange drop, under the flame , on the white part, there is a U but upside down.

"The first one allow me during my Draw Phase, when i draw one or more Normal Monster, to reveal it so I can draw 1 more card; the second allow all my monsters to gain 200 ATK during my Battle Phase only." Tank explained "I set 2 more cards face-down and i end my turn. Your move, Marx !" Tank ended his turn and exclaimed to me.

**[TURN 2]**

"If that's what you want, then I will happy to oblige ! Draw !" I drawed my sixth card and looked around my hand. '_This is strange. In the anime, from what I remember, he didn't use that kind of cards and in the games it would run around Hane-Hane card. This is more cool. Lets enjoy this.'_

"I summon Pandaborg in Attack Position !" A mechanical panda appear on the field. His body resemble totally a machine , the white parts that usually cover a normal panda are totally mechanized in a gray metal and the black parts are metal color green. On his feet and arms there are 3 bladed claws, on his back 2 cables are attached to it and from its face 2 green eyes burst to life and with a lazy 'Umpf' it sit down yawing.** (WATER, Effect, Psychic, 1700 ATK, 1400 DEF, LVL 4)**

"Now I active the Spell Card Psychokinesis." A spell card appear behind Pandaborg which resemble Psychic Lifetrancer charging a black ball of energy while taking damage. "This card allow me to destroy 1 card on the field, only if I control a Psychic monster on the field. I choose the face-down card next to Banner !"

A mechanized arm appear from Psychokinesis which first charged a black orb of energy, second aimed at the face-down and third shot it destroy it. "Unluckily, i take 1000 damage from my card." After that, steam come out from the arm hitting Marx which hissed a bit in pain. **[TANK: 4000 LP/MARX: 3000 LP]**

"Hey ! Are you okay ?" Tank asked worried.

"Marx !" Rally and Blitz yelled.

"Yeah. I'm fine guys !" I shot a thumb up while coughing for the steam "It's just a bit of steam. Lets continue !" Tank looked surprised then smiled nodding.

"I set 1 card face down and I end my turn." After that, a face down card appear in front of me. "Your move."

"Okay ! My turn !"

**[TURN 3]**

"Draw." Tank draws a card and immediately used it. "Since I drawed a Normal monster, Heart of the Underdog allow me to draw another card." Tank drawed another card. "Now, i active the Spell Card Enchanting Fitting Room !" A card appear on the field materializing a big changing room with monster parts on the top and cables going around it with a red curtain. "This card by paying 800 Life Points allow me to pick up 4 cards from the top of my Deck and Special Summon to my side of the field all Level 3 or lower Normal Monsters among the picked-up cards and I will return all the other picked-up cards to my Deck, shuffling it after it."** [TANK: 3200 LP/MARX: 3000 LP]**

Tank picked-up 4 cards and smiled. "I Special Summon Charcoal Inpachi and United Resistance in Attack Position !" A heavy burned version of Inpachi appear on the field emitting smoke its body as it sit depressed on the field **(FIRE, Pyro, 100 ATK, 2100 DEF, LVL 1) **and near it appear a group of people dressed in a black cloak ,covering their face and clothing, holding swords in front of them. **(WIND, Thunder, 1000 ATK, 400 DEF, LVL 3)**.

'_In Attack Position ? Why ?'_

"Now, i Normal Summon People Running About in Attack Position," A group of people dressed in old clothing , like rugs and medieval clothes, freighted appear on the field next United Resistance. **(FIRE, Pyro, 600 ATK, 600 DEF, LVL 2)** "and I activate one of my face-down: the Trap Card Human Wave Tactics!" His card lifted up showing a lot of Mokey Mokey, which are rectangular monsters with little yellow wings and a spiral on their head, swarming the card. "Now battle ! Charcoal Inpachi attack Pandaborg !" **(100 + 200 = 300 ATK)**

"What !?"

Charcoal jumped toward Pandaborg only to be sliced by its claws and exploded in a lot of pixels [**TANK: 1800 LP/MARX: 3000 LP] **"And now People RunningAbout attack Pandaborg !" **(600 + 200 = 800 ATK)**

'_Why he is attacking me with this monsters !?'_

Like Charcoal before People Running About charged toward Pandaborg which slashed them making them explode in pixel. [**TANK: 900 LP/MARX: 3000 LP] **"Blazing Inpachi attack Pandaborg !"** (1850 + 200 = 2050 ATK)**

This time Pandaborg get destroyed by the flaming fist(?) of Inpachi. [**TANK: 900 LP/MARX: 2650 LP] **

"I active Pandaborg effect ! When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, i can pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon 1 Level 4 Psychic-Type monster from my Deck." [**TANK: 900 LP/MARX: 1850 LP]**

"This is not good."

I searched in my deck and found what I needed. "I Special Summon Psychic Snail !" A big half humanoid, half snail appear on the field. Its body was blue and yellow with very illuminating eyes color yellow. Its shell was spiral with several yellow stones attached to it and was emitting electricity ! It stretches his arms and placed them in front of itself ready to fight.** (EARTH, Psychic, Effect, 1900 ATK, 1200 DEF, LVL 4)**

"I set my last card face down and I end my turn. Now Human Wave Tactic active its full power !" The trap card start to emit a strange light "During the End Phase of each turn, i select a number of Level 2 or lower Normal Monsters from my Deck equal to the number of your Level 2 or lower Normal Monsters destroyed as a result of battle during that turn, and Special Summon them to my side of the field." Tank then picked 2 cards and placed them in his Duel Disk. "I Special Summon another copy of People RunningAbout and Oppressed People both in Defense Position!" Another People RunningAbout appear next Flaming Inpachi and next United Resistance appear a group of farmers quivering in rage. **(WATER, Aqua, 400 ATK, 2000 DEF, LVL 1) **"After this the Deck is shuffled. Now your move !"

**[TURN 4]**

"My turn. Draw !" I drawed a card from my deck.

'_Let's see. He summoned those monsters, which are pretty weak, only to take damage and summon those specific monsters ? I know those cards but never get into it because they looked pretty weak and easy to broke. I can't destroy that face down which leave me only 1 option. Bait with a high attack card.' _

"I Normal Summon Psychic Jumper !" Psychic Jumper appear on the field with its usual brown coat and with its usual skinny body.** (EARTH, Psychic, Tuner, Effect, 100 ATK, 1500 DEF, LVL 2)**.

"It's coming !" Rally squealed.

"W-what is coming ?" Blitz asked a bit scared.

"I tune Psychic Jumper of level 2 with Psychic Snail of level 4! **Synchro Summon** **!**" Psychic Jumper turned in 2 green rings and snail enter into them becoming 4 stars and a bright light enveloped the field.

_**The swift knight gallops forward, giving the earth a new force to rely on! Charge into victory and strike down all those who threaten the land! Show them your chivalry, Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth!**_

Out the light, a new monster emerged. It resembled Gaia the Fierce Knight, but its armor was more advanced and had a mechanical appearance. The warrior on top of the horse had no legs and was instead fused to the horse. The horse whinnied as it and its rider were summoned on the field. **(EARTH, Warrior, Synchro, 2600 ATK, 800 DEF, LVL 6)**.

"A Synchro Monster !?" Blitz and Tank yelled.

"A New Synchro !" Rally jumped happily.

"Battle! Gaia attack Blazing Inpachi ! **Mecha Pierce !**" Gaia charged toward Blazing Inpachi with its lance.

"You activated my Trap Card, Huge Revolution !" His face down lifted itself and show Oppressed People, United Resistance and People Running About crossing their weapon under a powerful blue and white light. Which happen in the field too and big light appear over me and my cards.

'_Here it comes.'_

"This card can only be activated any Phase of both players turn when "People Running About", "Oppressed People", and "United Resistance" are face-up on my side of the field. Thanks to this card you will send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard and destroy all cards you controls on the field too."

"Dammit."

All cards I have on my field and hand got destroyed like nothing. "There is more ! For each card destroyed you take 200 damage. You had 5 cards between your hand and field, this mean you get 1000 damage !" A lightning bolt from the sky strikes me eletroconducting me and making me feel on my knee. [**TANK: 900 LP/MARX: 850 LP]**

'_I clearly underestimate him. I need to get serious and show him my moves. This is getting more cool.'_

"Huge Revolution allow you to draw 2 cards too but it would do nothing 2 cards. This is one of my strategies ! You should have not underestimate me. Except Yusei nobody beated me still." Tank laughed crossing his arms.

"Here , he start again with this story." Blitz groaned.

"Hey ! You beated me because I bricked on the first turn !" Rally protested.

"Eh eh."

"Huh ?" All of the looked me, while I got up and draw 2 cards smiling. "Don't count me out ! I clearly underestimate you but now, I will get serious !"

"Well, show me what you got !" Tank laughed challenging me .

"Gladly ! I end my Battle Phase , starting my Main Phase 2. I activate the Spell Card monster Reborn calling back Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth on my field !" Gaia reappear on my field more menacing than before.

"It's back !" Rally and Blitz says while Tank gritted his teeth.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn !" A face down card appear in front of me.

"What ? This was your move ?" Tank asked not much in mocking but in surprise. He didn't except that.

"Yes, for now."

"Well, now it's my turn !"

**[TURN 5]**

"Draw." He drawed another card and activate it. "I activate the Spell card , Normality Pot !"

'_What ? I never hear of it'_

A card showing a pot similar to Pot of Greed but showing a less grinning face with white and yellow color adorning it, with a lot of Mokey Mokey lifted it up while numerous normal monsters bow to it.

"This can be only activated if I control 3 or more Normal Monsters and it allow me to draw 2 cards." Tank drawed 2 cards and smirked. "It seem you will see my other ace."

"What ? So fast ?" Blitz says in surprise.

"Oh , it's coming it !" Rally says smiling.

'_What is coming now.'_

"I activate my Ritual Spell Card, Garma Sword Oath !"

"A Ritual Summon !?"

After I finish to shout, a red spirit which resemble a tall humanoid creature with six arms and huge teeth appear on the field, six sword float around it. "I sacrifice all my monsters to reach Level 7 or more level required to summon it !" All monsters he posses get sliced and turned in blue flames which envelope the red spirit , shining a lot. "**Ritual Summon** ! Show to us cruel swordsman, **Garma Sword** !" When the light stopped to shine, the red spirit turned in a big monster holding 6 swords with a grey and brown armor with shark teeths and 2 red eyes glaring to Gaia which looked a bit irritated. **(DARK, Warrior, Ritual, 2550 ATK, 2150 DEF, LVL 7)**.

"A Ritual Summon ! I didn't see them for a while…" how many memories of my Demise deck. I really loved that deck.

"Ahahahah ! Amazed ? I'm one of the few who was able to found a Ritual Monster, still not strong like its other brothers. But I mastered it by now and I will not lose with it on the field ! Now, let's end this ! Garma Sword attack Gaia Knight and thanks Banner of Courage , my monster gain 200 ATK !" **(2550 + 200 = 2750 ATK)**

Garma Sword approached Gaia Knight running reading its swords to strike. "Go Garma ! **Sixth Sins Slash !" **Garma striked Gaia Knight with a 6 slashes and an explosion occurred covering the field in dust. "With this my next turn will be the last one !" Tank laughed.

"Tank win at the end." Blitz sighed then glanced at Rally which was…smiling ? "Why are you smiling Rally ?"

"Marx didn't lose."

"What ?"

"Look !" Rally pointed toward Marx.

The dust dissipated revealing a smiling Marx with his Life Points intact, Gaia Knight still on the field, a shield in front of him and Garma struggling to break it but failing.

"What !? What happen !" Tank asked in a sort of confusion mixed to panic.

"I activated my Trap Card : Draining Shield ! This card negate the attack of a monster and let me gain Life Points equal that monster ATK, which are now 2750 thanks Banner !" The shield launch away Garma and dissipated in a bright light, showering me and repleshing my Life Points. [**TANK: 900 LP/MARX: 3600 LP]**

"Dammit. This is bad… I end my turn." Tank growled.

"R-Rally how did you know he was still on game ?" Blitz asked in awe.

"Because he pulled the same trick when I dueled him on its third turn. His deck from what I see have a lot of those cards." Rally jumped happily.

"My turn !"

**[TURN 6]**

'_I need to draw a good card or i'm doomed. It's not an important duel but I wanna win this and I will win this.' _

For a moment it looked that his Deck shined a bit, then stopped.

"DRAW !" I says drawing a card. I looked at it and my eyes widen.

'_What the… this card didn't exist in my time. And neither in the anime so far. Maybe it's God which is helping me ? I don't know but better finish this and leave questions for later. Now, ITS TIME TO FINISH HIM !'_

"I Normal Summon Psychic Changeling in Attack Position !" A tall, pale woman appear on the field dressed in a leather armor with some green lines going around it. She wore a grey leather cape with a hood. Her face was totally pale with eyes full white and with no mouth. She has white hairs and a circular helmet on her head which emit few green lightning. She snapped her whip and swinged her cape with a mocking bow. **(DARK, Psychic, Effect, 1000 ATK, 450 DEF, LVL 2)**

"I activate her effect by paying 200 Life points !" Changeling swinged her whip toward me, which it wrapped around my hand draining a bit of my Life Points. [**TANK: 900 LP/MARX: 3400 LP] **"Thanks her effect, she can activate 3 effect by my choice !"

"What ! 3 effects !? For a level 2 monster !?" Tank says in surprise.

"Yes, she have 3 effects. And the one I chose allow me to change the Attribute of a monster on the field at my choice !" I pointed Gaia Knight. "Gaia Knight become DARK attribute !" Gaia eyes changed color from a bright red to a bright purple. **(EARTH - DARK, Warrior, Synchro, 2600 ATK, 800 DEF, LVL 6)**.

"Why did he changed Gaia attribute ?"

"I don't know Blitz."

"I activate again Changeling effect !"

"WHAT AGAIN !?" Tank asked again in surprise.

"Changeling can activate her effect twice per turn always paying." [**TANK: 900 LP/MARX: 3200 LP] **"I activate another of her 3 effects, which allow me to make her become a Tuner monster too !" **(DARK, Psychic, Effect, Tuner -Added-, 1000 ATK, 450 DEF, LVL 2)**

"Oh no… this isn't good !" Tank start to worry.

"Now, it's time to show you one of my 3 aces ! I Tune Psychic Changeling of level 2 and Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth of level 6! **Synchro Summon !**" Changeling busted in 2 green ring while Gaia Knight entered into the rings becoming 6 bright stars and bright light shine in front of us.

_**Powerful dragon of the eternal darkness, bringer of death and greater chaos incarnate give me your power to make my enemies fall in despair ! Appear great dragon of chaos and doom, Dark End Dragon !**_

When my chant ended, a big midnight black dragon appear behind me. A long, pointed tail was the first thing it materialized, then 2 muscular scaled arms, on the torso appear a toothy maw with 2 big yellow eyes and a Red Gem in the middle but that wasn't its head, a long neck with a head appear on the body showing a toothy maw more little than the one on the torso with 2 little green eyes and blue gen on the forehead. On both the sides of the head on the neck, 2 long, thick horns showed their majesty while 2 black, and ruined wings rested on his back. With a powerful roar it rested on the field, grinning with malice. **(DARK, Dragon, Synchro, Effect, 2600 ATK, 2100 DEF, LVL 8)**

"Wow, it's so cool." Rally says in awe.

"N-n-no, it's scary !" Blitz cried in fear hiding behind Rally.

Tank was amazed and scared by such monster. It was on par in size with Stardust Dragon of Yusei or Red Dragon Archfiend of that damned Jack.

"I activate Dark End Dragon effect !" Dark End Dragon start to emit a dreadful aura." Once per turn, I can lower my monster ATK and DEF by 500 points and then, I can send 1 monster you control from the field to the Graveyard !"

"What !" Tank scared says,

"No way !" Blitz in awe added,

"Go, Marx !" and Rally in excitement finished.

Dark End glared toward Garma which started to quiver in fear.**(2600 – 500 = 2100 ATK/2100 – 500 = 1600 DEF)** "Go, **Dark Delete **! " Dark End charged from its torso maw a black energy ball which connected with Garma Sword which exploded in a burst of pixel.

"No, my monster !" Tank says , then realized its field was empty. "Oh no,no,no !"

"Now, Dark End Dragon end this duel !" Dark End Second head on the neck charged a black flame on his maw. "Attack, **Dark Immolation** !" from his maw erupted a torrent of black flames which hitted Tank making him fall few meters from its original spot.

**[TANK: 0 LP/MARX: 3200 LP] [DUEL END! MARX WINNER]**

* * *

My duel disk deactivated and I approach Tank which was getting up from my last attack.

"Geez, that was pretty strong. Nice duel, man." He grabbed my hand and smiling start shaking it.

"You was strong too. You combo give me some problems." I says smiling.

"THAT WAS AMAZING !" Rally come running toward us with eyes emitting a strong light of admiration "TANK WAS SWOOSH AND MARX BWAAARGH, DARK END WAS AAARGH AND TANK WAS AAAAAAAAAAH ! THAT WAS AMAZING !"

Me, Tank and Blitz stared at Rally which was mimicking us pretty badly but with energy. I whispered at them "He does always do this ?"

"Only when he saw a good duel." Tank says,

"And it goes for Hours sometimes." Blitz groaned, then looked me and showed me his Duel Disk. "Now, I think it's my turn … no ?"

"YES ! ANOTHER DUEL !"

"No, thanks."

"What?" Blitz and Rally says.

"The last duel drained me a bit, so I can use some rest if you don't mind." I says rubbing my neck, while it was a lie , I needed to recover mentally from this.

"Aw, I wanted see another duel." Rally whined.

"Shush you. Its fine Marx, we can duel tomorrow." Blitz says cutting off Rally, then… a high-pitched whirring noise fills the subway tunnel, echoing off the cement walls. Rally perks up. "He's back!"

"Who's back?" I ask, following after him as he bolts toward the tent.

He hurries over to the edge of the platform, practically jumping up and down as a small light appears in the inky darkness of the round tunnel, steadily growing brighter as the whirring noise gets louder.

Blitz, Tank and Nervin, which comes down after hearing the sound, rush over to stand beside us too as the light bursts from the tunnel, manifesting as a red motorcycle-type vehicle. It's very angular, with white trimming the front of the vehicle, and a curved seat extends out of the back part, just above the rear wheel.

The vehicle comes to a stop, and the driver sits back in his seat and removes his helmet. Spiky black hair leaps out from beneath it, gold highlighting the spikes toward the back of his head; the upper layer juts upward, and shockingly the lower layer arches downward.

'_So, we finally see the main character of this story, Yusei Fudo'_

"Welcome back, Yusei!" Rally exclaims, beaming brightly at the young man in the motorcycle.

"Hey," he greets back, focusing a pair of royal blue eyes on me. There's skepticism there, but it's not the hostile mistrust that Nervin affixed me with when we first met; it's more curiosity, as if he's trying to figure me out. "Who's this?"

Before Rally could grabs my arm , I stepped forward and stated to talk. "My name is Marx! I found myself knocked out around Satellite as Rally found me. Nice to Meet you."

"He's an incredible duelist!" Rally looks between him and I, then says excitedly, "Hey! Maybe you guys should duel some time!"

Yusei looks over me again "Nice to meet you." then puts his helmet back on. "I'm going for another ride," he says, taking hold of the handlebars and speeding off.

"A very sociable guy." I says out loud.

"Don't worry, he is like this with new people." Tank slapped a hand on my back nearly knocking me.

"I hope it was that." I then looked Yusei briefly before he disappear in the darkness with the bike. "I need admit, he have an amazing Duel Runner." I then looked around only to see the others face shocked. "What I did say ?"

"How did you know that was a Duel Runner ?" Rally says.

"It does look like one."

"Are you a Turbo Duelist ?" Tank says out the blue.

I looked my deck again "I have few Speed Magic Spell cards, so yes… ?" I says more like question than an answer.

"That's amazing !" Rally says.

"But the only Turbo Duelist we know are Yusei, Sector Security and some City Duelist ! So that mean you are from City ?" Nervin asked.

I start to sweat, thinking a quick answer for his question. "Maybe, I don't know. I was knocked out so I don't really remember few stuffs." I says faking embarrassment. _'Please buy it ! Please buy it ! Please buy it ! Please buy it ! Please buy it ! Please buy it !'_

"It's certainly a possibility," Blitz agrees. _'Thanks God !'_

"We need find a Duel Runner for Marx !" Rally says startling all of us.

"What ? Why , Rally ?" Tank asked.

"If he get a Duel Runner, he can go back into City and, maybe, he can remember the few things he forgotten plus he can control Yusei when he goes there." Rally says smiling evilly.

Tank, Nervin and Blitz looked in awe at Rally, while I looked him with a deadpan expression. _'He using me to keep an eye on Yusei. How cunning.'_

"If we all pitch in, we're sure to find one in no time !" Rally added.

Tank raises an eyebrow. "You sure about that, Rally? We don't exactly have a huge amount of Duel Runners laying around here," he cautions, looking down the tunnel that Yusei had just disappeared into. "It took us forever to find all the parts for Yusei's Runner, I'm not sure how much luck we'll have here."

"Well, we've got to try, Tank!" Rally says, turning to face the heavier man. There's a fire burning in Rally's eyes; he's so dedicated on helping me, a stranger, get to the City, where I may or may not regain my fake memory. I can't say whether or not I'd be able to do the same in this situation.

'_Except few changes, he is a precious boi.'_

I smile at Rally, patting him on the back. "Thanks, Rally" I say, raising my head to look at the others. "I'd be really grateful if you guys would help me. I'll do my part too, but I'll admit, I don't exactly know the first thing about Duel Runners…"

'_I really do. I don't know anything about them. This would be an interesting experience.'_

Rally grins back at me. "Don't worry about that, Marx. Yusei can teach you all about Duel Runners! He's the best!" he takes a few steps toward the entrance to the tunnel, turning back to look at us.

"Alright guys!" he exclaims. "Commencing Project Duel Runner in 3… 2… 1… GO!"

And on "GO!" he makes a mad dash for the stairway that leads back to the surface.

Tank, Nervin, Blitz and I are left in his dust, figuratively, and somewhat literally, because I'm not entirely sure who claims ownership over the dust here. The four of us share a look between one another, shrug, and then walk on after him, not in any particular hurry.

'_I forgot… I don't know how to guide a Duel Runner. Well, i guess i'll die on the first try.'_

* * *

**ADDED CARDS !**

**Psychic Changeling**  
**Attribute:** DARK  
**Type:** Psychic/Effect  
**Level:** 2  
**ATK/DEF:** 1000/450  
**Effect:** If you control a Psychic monster on the field, you can Special Summon this card from your GY or hand. You can pay 200 Life Points to activate this effect: - You can change the Attribute of a monster on the field, until the end of the turn; - You can change the Level of a monster on the field, until the end of the turn; - You can make this card a Tuner monster, until the end of the turn. You can use up twice this effect per turn.

**CARDS WITH EFFECTS CHANGED A BIT !**

**Huge Revolution**  
**Type:** Normal Trap  
**Original Effect:** This card can only be activated during your Main Phase when "People Running About", "Oppressed People", and "United Resistance" are face-up on your side of the field. Send all cards in your opponent's hand to the Graveyard and destroy all cards your opponent controls on the field.

**Changed Effect:** This card can only be activated during any player turn when "People Running About", "Oppressed People", and "United Resistance" are face-up on your side of the field. Send all cards in your opponent's hand to the Graveyard and destroy all cards your opponent controls on the field. Inflict damage to your opponent equal the card discarded and destroyed x200.

* * *

_**GUYS! THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER ! PLEASE WRITE A REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE OR YOU HAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS ! **_

_**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH ! I OWN ONLY MY OC'S AND MY CUSTOM CARDS. **_

_**HAVE A NICE DAY, BYEEE !**_


	5. Chapter 4: A good day, go bad (Part 1)

_**Chapter 4 : When a good day, go bad. (Part 1)**_

* * *

The search for Duel Runner parts had, as expected, been rather difficult. Some days have passed since the four of us agreed to search for said parts and very little progress has been made. At the least, I can say I have learned the layout of Satellite pretty well. I always had a good memory.

Blitz, Nervin and Tank all work in the massive recycling plant that most other residents are forced to work in. During their shifts, they scour the incoming trash for anything that even slightly resembles a Duel Runner part, but unfortunately not much parts of any sort has passed down the conveyor belts as of late. As they work, Rally and I pick our way through every trash pile and cluttered box we can find, to similar results.

Yusei returns from his constant rides every so often, but he never sticks around long to start a conversation unless it's to sleep. Per Rally's request, God bless that kid, he's allowed me to sleep in the large tent, giving me one of the lumpy yellowed chairs to use as a bed, while Yusei makes use of the other and Rally sleeps upon the mattress.

Every morning, i wakes me up with my back screaming at me from pain, but the sleep has done me some good. I can't help but wonder when the last time I slept was; my mind is so much clearer now, and though I am not in my world anymore, I can at least think and I have realized few things.

One: Things have changed from Canon. The example was Rally character change, even if little. Another was Tank and Blitz deck , which I have dueled the day after my duel with Tank. Need to admit that Blitz deck was kinda annoying with his destruction deck monsters, luckily thanks Flamvell Uruquizas and Brionac, I managed to win before he could destroy my deck.

Two: I have found that money are gestated in DP, like the games, and that I have a HUGE sum of it. I only say it have 6 zeros in it with a e-mail from God, which told me that was a parting gift for me. What a good God.

Three: Yusei is more difficult to approach than I have originally through. Every time, and I stress, EVERY time I try to approach him, he disappear on his bike or its too tired to talk with me. Bro, I know you want reach Jack and get back your Stardust Dragon but chill a bit. Rant apart.

Four: The fact that Psychic Changeling appear in my Deck while I was dueling and I don't remember it exist in my time, only suggest me that some cards have been added in this world. I have read a lot of Fanfiction in my free time to know this. Pretty well actually and this scare me a bit. Not the Cards stuff but the fact I had literally no social life… Jeez, what a waste.

Fifth: I have read some stuff about Duel Runners in my free time and tested on a program on a old pc which Yusei didn't use anymore given to me by Rally. It goes pretty bad at the start but i'm getting good at it. Still, I need to see how I will be doing with a real one. I think it would be the end of my new short life.

After a long time, used to think, I realized its stupid worry about it now. When times will come, I will think about them.

Now going forward…

Me and Rally was searching around the trash, to see if we can find something for the Duel Runner but, thanks my usual luck, we didn't find anything for now.

"Rally !" A tall man with green short hairs and shaved from the sides of his head, a green, dusty, long coat, cyan tattered jeans and a pair of black old shoes shouted, running toward us. His face was squared with tiny eyes and a mark going from his left eye, passed his forehead and end on his right eye. This man is Mark Arcmoss, an old friend of Rally and co.

"What happen, Mark ?" Rally asked worried.

"Nervin and Tank need help to transport some materials in the recycling plant. We asked at the others in it, but they shutted us down instantly." Mark frowned.

"Jeez, what a bunch of weakling. Ok, ok , I come to help you guys." Rally turned toward me and says "An emergency occurred and I need to go help Nervin. I will be back in 30-40 minutes. Can you go back until I am back ?"

"Yes, don't worry." I placed a hand on my back and smiled. "I could use some time to relax."

"Thanks." Rally nodded and taked off toward the recycling plant with Mark behind him.

Walking back toward the subway station, still very cautious about where I step, lacking the grace with which Rally and the others trek through the dirty streets, I can't stop thinking at the whole situation on Satellite. People of City, in the anime, were very discriminating toward Satellite people until Yusei managed to fix everything. Now that I am here, I can try to help to speed stuff up which mean I need to 'talk' with Rex 'Earthbound crazy shitlord' Goodwin .

'_Man, I have a lot of work to do.'_

After a while, I soon find my way back to the plaza area in which our little subway station rests. I begin walking toward the entrance, ready to sit down and look through my deck, when I hear Blitz's voice calling out from behind me.

"Hey, Marx! Just the person I wanted to see!"

I turn to see the normally nervous man running toward me, a wide grin on his face. His purple dreadlocks bounce wildly as he runs, his eyes fixed on me through the tiny lenses of his glasses.

"Blitz, what's up?" I ask, folding my arms in front of me.

"How's your searching been going?" he asks, mimicking my stance.

"It is going…not very well" I say giving him a grim look.

He grins triumphantly. "That's what I thought! Well, have I got an opportunity for you!"

I stare at him blankly. _'I have a bad feeling about this'_

He doesn't seem to get the hint. "And that opportunity is…?" I lead, gesturing for him to continue.

"Right! Well, I found this guy at the recycling center who said he knows this guy who knows this other guy, who knows this third guy who's selling a Duel Runner, and for cheap!" he exclaims excitedly.

"Are you serious?" I ask, my jaw dropping slightly in shock. "And you trust this guy ?" If these past days have made me learn something, it's to not trust the guys in Satellite. Ok, some are good but a lot are bad.

Blitz nods vigorously. "Yes! It's this way, come on!" he says, turning and practically sprinting down an alley toward the east of the subway.

"What ? Wait, me !" He doesn't even stop to look to see if I'm following, so I have no choice but to run after him.

'_I swear to God, if this is a scam, I'm gonna kill Blitz with the Duel Runner.'_

After a while of running around the broken palaces, we break through the alley and into another plaza area, this one a dead end, lined with broken windows and dark, yawning doorways. At the furthest end lies a massive concrete building, short in stature, but square and sprawling, probably longer than all the others in that area.

Milling about in front of said building at the foot of a short staircase is a rather rough-looking guy in a ripped leather jacket with a sickly green mohawk. The sleeves are torn off and he wears a ripped green t-shirt underneath, but it must be too small for him, because his midriff is exposed. He turns to face us as we start to approach; he eyes me warily, but when his shifty eyes fall on Blitz, his face breaks out into a hungry grin, like a wolf spotting its prey.

"Hey , Kuroe !" Blitz says running toward the man "I told you, I had someone who was looking for a Duel Runner!" He then gestured to me, which I was short of breath, and continued "Here, he is. This is Marx. Marx, this is Kuroe."

"Ha, good timing! Just had a few other guys come by to ask about it," he replies, clasping his hands together. He turns to me and grins again, and it's all I can do to fight the urge to hit that grin off his face. "So, what can I do to put you in a Duel Runner today?"

I glance over to Blitz, thinking,

'_Why…I don't trust this guy. Oh, right. Because it's a scam.'_

After a moment, I reply, "Well… how much are you trying to get for it?"

He pursues his lips for a second as if he's thinking, then says, "Well, I told the last guy who offered 1500 DP, but I could probably go for… 1000 DP?"

Blitz frowned , while I looked kinda surprised.

'_This low ? Maybe this guy is not a bad one.'_

Not knowing, that here 1000 DP was like a lot of money especially in Satellite. (Too much money, numb your sense of money)

I nodded and fish out from my wallet 1000 DP. "Here." I handed the money "These are enough ?"

The guy's eyes go wide and he begins to salivate as he sets his sights on all the coins. "Y-yeah, that looks like enough…" he says hungrily.

He pockets the coins and nods. "Be right back," he says, disappearing into the building and returning a few minutes later pushing a pale blue motorcycle. He guides it down the stairs and lets it come to rest in front of Blitz and I. "Here you are, gentlemen! Pleasure doing business with ya!" and with that, he runs back into the building.

Blitz and I take a moment to survey my newly purchased vehicle.

It's very angular, with a piercing point stabbing forward about halfway over the wheel, then beginning a slope downward and upward. The upper slope heads into the handlebar area of the Duel Runner, underneath which a dusty glass display shows a series of dials, counters and screens, then curves backwards into a leather seat and then into the back point, jutting out halfway over the back tire. Here and there, silver markings are placed in decently appealing ways, though they seem to just be random patterns rather than meaning anything.

"…Looks nice, huh?" Blitz says proudly, placing a hand on one of the handlebars.

"A bit old, but yeah" I agree, acting as if I know how much a Duel Runner should cost. Which I don't know. "Thanks for your help Blitz, I'd never have found this without you!"

"Heh, you think so?" Blitz chuckles bashfully, scratching a red cheek. His eyes pop open again and he grabs the other handlebar. "Come on! Let's go show the others!"

I nod, get behind it, and we begin to push it back along the path we had just taken.

* * *

The Duel Runner is actually very light, something which provided some relief for Blitz and I as we hurried it back to the subway, but which proved to be more of a pain than anything after we get it down the stairs…

"HEY! THERE'S NO ENGINE IN THIS PIECE OF JUNK!"

Rally, Nervin and Tank ,which were back from work, had all been overjoyed to see us wheel the vehicle into the hideout, crowding around it the second we put the kickstand down and let it rest in between two pillars. The questions went around, how much did I pay, where we found it, and then what was inside it.

Blitz and I realized then that we had failed to ask what sort of engine was in there, which leads into Blitz's angry outburst just now.

He seethes and stomps around for a few minutes while the rest of us eat our weird-smelling sandwiches, probably a little less angry than we should be but hey, we're hungry.

After he calms down, he sits next to me and opens up his own weird sandwich. "I'm sorry Marx," he says through bites of sandwich. Rage must have worked up an appetite in him. "This is all my fault… I can't believe I trusted that dirtbag…"

"Hey, don't get so down Blitz," I reply, pushing down my angry feeling toward Kuroe and Blitz, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's not that big of a deal…" I don't bother to bring up that I had had a bad feeling about Kuroe, better to not add insult injury.

"Yes it is a big deal! That was a lot of money you spent!" Blitz shoots back.

'_They were so much ? Geez, I need think before wasting my money from now on. Having so many will make me go idiot.'_

The anger's rising again, I can tell. He throws his half-eaten sandwich to the ground and stands up, clenching his fists in anger. "I'm gonna go give that lowlife a piece of my mind! I'll be back later, guys."

'You can't be serious !?'

I jumped on spot and followed him running like a madman.

As he stomps out of the subway, Tank asks, "Think he'll care if I have the rest of his sandwich?" which lead at Rally smacking his head.

I burst into the plaza, just in time to see Kuroe dragging a struggling Blitz into the building with the help of a purple-haired thug. The doors slam shut behind them, and suddenly everything is quiet again.

'_You must be kidding me ?'_

I rush after them, slamming my shoulder into the door to try and bust it open, but only succeed in hurting my shoulder. For a door that has probably been through a lot, it's stupidly sturdy, or else I'm surprisingly weak. I bang my fist against the door several times, but there's no response. I try to peer inside through the cloudy glass doors, but it's too dark to see.

And so, all that's left for me to do is go back to the subway.

'_Dammit…huh ?'_

Looking around I found a guy watching from the first floor of the structure.

'_Better go back and make him lower his guard.'_

Maybe Nervin or Tank will be able to help…

When I get back Tank is standing guard outside, and when he spots me he jogs over. I explain the situation, and together we hurry down into the darkness of the subway, where I then proceed to repeat the same explanation to Rally and Nervin.

"What was he thinking?! Damn it," Nervin scowls, clenching his fists. "I don't know… without Yusei here, I don't know if there's anything we can do to help…"

Tank echoes this sentiment, but Rally instead stares incredulously between the two of them. "Are you kidding me?! Guys, come on! We have to do something to help Blitz! Tank you are the strongest in our group after Marx and Yusei, you can do something."

The other two look ashamed, but say nothing.

Finally I speak up and give a suggestion "This place could be kind of dangerous… maybe you guys should hang back for a bit, wait for Yusei. I will go rescue him after all, it all happen for my fault. If Blitz and I don't come back soon, come after us." I say.

Rally looks like he wants to object, but as the other two nod he sighs and says, "Alright… but you have to promise me, you will come back with Blitz. I will not forgive you, if you fail !"

"Don't worry, Rally. I'll be back with Blitz." I say grinning, before running out of the subway for what must have been at least the third time that day alone.

'_I need exercise more. I'm out of shape.'_

Once I get back to the thugs' hideout, I find Kuroe waiting out front with his arms foddled. He gives me a sleazy grin as I approach, and says, "Welcome back! Come to make another purchase?"

'_I want punch your face, bitch.'_

"No, I am here for 2 things." I say raising my hand in front of him "One: I want my money back and I will keep the trash of a Duel Runner you give me. Two: I want my friend, Blitz, safe and sound."

"Hmm? Oh, you mean that purple-haired guy with glasses? I haven't seen him since you two came by for the Duel Runner." Kuroe smiled, mocking me.

"Please." I scoffed "You think I'm that stupid to not knowing you and your friend taked him inside the palace ? No, I watched you guys going in with him."

"I can see you aren't backing down any time soon," he says after a moment, his eyes flashing with some mix of anger and nervousness. "Alright then, let's duel. If you win, I'll let you in so you can see for yourself. Sound good?"

I watched him for a moment, thinking if it wasn't better smash his face on the door and force him to open it but after few seconds I eliminated that idea since it was not in my style. I nod, stepping toward him and activating my Duel Disk. The anger is threatening to boil over inside me as I begin worrying over what might have happened to Blitz.

'_I'm gonna have a long talk with Blitz after all of this is ended.'_

* * *

"**DUEL!**"

**[DUEL BEGINS] [TURN 1] [KUROE: 4000 LP/MARX: 4000 LP]**

"I will start. Draw !" I says drawing my sixth card. "I Normal Summon Krebons in Attack Position !" A clown-like monster appear on the field sporting a yellow and purple costume with its limbs and head floating, not attaching at his torso. Its head was funny. Having a long jester hat, with visor on his eyes that show a closed eyes sporting a shark teeth smile. He posed dramatically raising his right hand up making some green cubes appear and then, start playing with them. **(DARK, Psychic, Tuner, Effect, 1200 ATK, 400 DEF, LVL 2)**.

"Ah ! Such weak monster will not stop be from beating your ass !" Kuroe start laughing but stopped when he see I was not listening him. "Oi ! Listen when someone talk to you."

"I play 1 card face-down and I end my turn." A face-down card appear in front of me as I continued to ignore him.

"You little shit. I will teach you what mean ignore the great Kuroe ! My turn. Draw !" Kuroe shouted drawing his sixth card.

**[TURN 2]**

He grinned watching the card he drawed. "I Normal Summon Magician's Valkyria in Attack Position !" A girl strongly reminding Dark Magician Girl on with a blue and pink dress ,more wild and aggressive, instead of the gentle and cute one, with a staff more bigger and long orange hairs ,instead of yellow.** (LIGHT, Spellcaster, Effect, 1600 ATK, 1800 DEF, LVL 4)**.

'_Magician deck ? This would be an interesting challenge'_

"Now , battle ! Magician's Valkyria attack Krebons ! **Valkyria Shot !**" Valkyria lifted her staff and a orb of purple energy formed and shotted toward Krebons.

"I activate Krebons effect ! When this card is targeted for an attack: i can pay 800 LP to negate the attack." **[KUROE: 4000 LP/MARX: 3200 LP]** Krebons formed a green cube which encased itself blocking the Valkyria attack.

"Tch, you get more damage using its effect" Kuroe scoffed then laughed "If you want lose so bad just give up. Meanwhile, I set 2 a face-down cards and end my turn." Two face-down cards appear in front of Kuroe.

**[TURN 3]**

"My turn. Draw." After drawing my new card, I looked toward Kuroe.

"What are you watching, worm ?" Kuroe scoffed.

"Nothing. Just looking at a soon to be loser." I say smirking while Kuroe become red from anger.

"You little…"

"I Normal Summon Mind Protector in Attack Position !" the mechanical creature with 2 oversized hands appear on the field next to Krebons.** (LIGHT, Psychic, Effect, ATK: 0, DEF:2200, LVL 3).**

Kuroe looked confused by such a weak monster.

Smiling I raise my hand. "Now I tune Krebons of level 2 and Mind Protector of level 3 ! **Synchro Summon** !"

"What !? A Synchro Summon !?" Kuroe shouted from surprise "Nobody have a Synchro monster here !"

"Well, I do. Now look !" After that Krebons exploded becoming 2 green rings while Mind Protector enter in this rings becoming 3 stars and a Bright light envelop them.

_**Noble magician, which becomed a great machine, become the light waves that will heal this world! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Magical Android!**_

After the chant a tall, beautiful woman clad in a blue and white robe adorned with golden circuitry symbols. The same symbols ran across her exposed skin, and she wore what seemed to be a golden crown on her head. In her hands were a sword and shield, and her long brown hair cascaded over her shoulders like a waterfall. Despite her beauty though, the cold look in her eyes was petrifying and her smile was cold. **(LIGHT, Psychic ,Synchro, Effect, ATK: 2400, DEF:1700, LVL 5).**

"You damn…" Kuroe gritted his teeth in anger.

"Next, I active the Spell Card, Monster Reborn ! This card let me Special Summon a monster from either player Graveyard. Resurrect now , Mind Protector in Defense Position !"Mind Protector re-appear on the field this time with his hand in front of him emitting small electrical sparks.** (ATK: 0/DEF:2200)**

"Now, Battle ! Go, Magical Android ! Attack Magician's Valkyria. **Psychic Slash !**" Magical Android lifted her sword and slashed at Magician's Valkyria, which tried to defend herself, bisecting her in 2 parts and destroying her, sending a gust of wind at Kuroe which grunted in pain and then start to glaring me with more rage. **[KUROE: 3200 LP/MARX: 3200 LP]**

"You will pay for that ! I active my face-down card, Call of the Haunted !" Kuroe face-down lifted itself and a showed a trap card with the image of several tombs while smoke raise from them. "Thanks this card, I can target 1 monster in my GY and Special Summon it on my field. Come back , Magician's Valkyria." A tomb appear on the field and Magician's Valkyria burst from the dirt under the tomb, dusting herself after it. **(1600 ATK/1800 DEF)**

"Mmmm… I set another card and end my turn. Now, Magical Android effect activate !" Magical Android Shield start emitting a nice and peaceful aura toward me "During each of my End Phases, I will gain 600 LP for each Psychic-Type monster i currently control. Since I control 2 of them, I gain 1200 LP ! Go, **Psycho Light **!" **[KUROE: 3200 LP/MARX: 4400 LP]**

Kuroe eyes widen and then glared at me again. "Not only he destroyed my monster with a Synchro monster but he restore his LP. It becoming more annoying than I would have predicted." Kuroe placed a hand on his deck and smiled.

'_He is smiling. It's nothing good.'_

**[TURN 4]**

"My turn. Draw !" Kuroe drawed a new card while smiling. "No matter what, you cannot defeat my legendary monsters. It's time to end this."

'_Legendary monsters ?'_

"I tribute Magician's Valkyria to Tribute Summon, Dark Magician Girl !" Magician's Valkyria disappear opening a blue portal and a more cute, sweet version of herself appear on the field. Winking, Dark Magician Girl twirled her staff and striked a cute pose.**(DARK, Spellcaster, Effect, 2000 ATK, 1700 DEF, LVL 6)**.

'_What !? How he have that card !'_

"Shocked? I don't blame you for it. Black Magician Girl is a very rare card, belonged to one of the legendary duelists but that's not all!" Kuroe smile growed as I was more shocked "Because a student must always be accompanied by her teacher after all."

"You can't mean !"

"Yes , I mean him ! And now he will appear in all his glory ! I active from my hand the Spell Card, Sage's Stone !" A Spell Card appear on the field showing a bright green magic pentagram and a big, blue and red colored tear form stone hovering on it. "This card allow me, if you control a face-up "Dark Magician Girl", to Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand or Deck." Kuroe smiled while taking the legendary card from his deck to his hand and then slapping it on his duel disk as a gust of wind start to blow while a green pentagram appear on the field. "Thanks Sage's Stone, I Special Summon the legendary monster, Dark Magician !"

At these words, a man in a strange mix of purple armor and robe leaps from the pentagram clutching a staff I had always seen before in his right hand. In full view, the staff is extremely intricate, seemingly carved from a single piece of material. The robe/armor moves seamlessly despite there being countless pieces of it on the man's body. His face is almost playful, light green eyes shining with amusement at my ever wanting to challenge him **(DARK, Spellcaster, 2500 ATK, 2100 DEF, LVL 7)**.

"It's impossible …" I say shocked.

"Amazed ? This card have me required a lot of time to get it but now, it's mine !" Kuroe says grinning like a madman drunk in dark Magician power. "This legendary monster is in my hand and ,thanks this, I will destroy you ! From my hand I active the Equip Spell Card, Magic Formula !" A spell card with a intricate brown and grey book with 2 emerald on it appear on the field "This card can only be equipped to "Dark Magician" or "Dark Magician Girl". I decide to equip it at Dark Magician Girl ." The book appear in Dakr Magician Girl which envelop he in a fiery dark aura. (**2000 +700 = 2700 ATK)** "Thanks to it, she gains 700 ATK plus when this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I will gain 1000 LP."

Kuroe pointed at Magical Android and shouted "Dark Magician Girl attack Magical Android ! Destroy this worm ! **Dark Magic Explosion** !" Dark Magician Girl lifted her staff and charged a dark energy shot.

"This will not happen ! I active the Trap Card, Dimensional Prison !" The trap card lifted and showed a strange lizard creature attack a man in armor only to be absorbed by a black square hole between them. "When an opponent's monster declares an attack, I can target that attacking monster and it will banish that target."

"Sorry but it won't happen !" Kuroe says smiling and surprising me "I active the Counter Trap Card, Trap Jammer !" A trap card lifted from Kuroe field and showed a pentagram with a bear trap on it being destroyed "When my opponent activates a Trap Card during the Battle Phase, I will negate the activation, and if i do, destroy it. Say bye to your trap !" A pentagram appear under my trap destroying it and Dark Magician Girl shotted from her staff, the now fully charged, ball of energy which flied toward Magical Android exploding at contact.

"Eh… I was scared you can Synchro Summon but in the end you cannot do muc-!" Kuroe cutted himself from continuing because Magical Android was still intact with a shield in front of her. "What !? How come she is still on the field !" Kuroe screamed in anger.

"Because I have activated the Trap Card, Draining Shield !" I says smirking as the shield burst in pixel giving more LP. "This card allow me to block 1 attack from your monster and then gain LP equal that monster ATK." **[KUROE: 3200 LP/MARX: 7100 LP]**

Kuroe was silent then his eyes glared at me with great fury "You think that little trick will save you !? I active from my hand the Quick-play Spell Card, Attack Vaccine α MAX !" A spell card appear on the field showing a green/red syringe, attached to some cables with the symbol α and MAX in the middle of it. "This card allow me, when 1 monster on my field didn't destroy an opponent monster, to sacrifice that monster, then I can choose another monster on my field and make that monster gain the same amount of ATK point of the sacrificed one until the End of the turn . I choose to sacrifice Dark Magician Girl and transfer her ATK point to Dark Magician !" Dark Magician Girl burst in pixels and those flied into Dark Magician envelop him in a heavy pink aura. **(2500 + 2700 = 5200 ATK)**

'_Attack Vaccine __α__ MAX ? It seem the aggressive version of Damage Vaccine __Ω__ MAX. Still…'_

"Magic Formula effect activate ! When it is send from field to Graveyard, I gain 1000 LP!" **[KUROE: 4200 LP/MARX: 7100 LP]**

"Go, Dark Magician ! Now, destroy Mind Protector ! **Dark Magic** !" Kuroe yelled surprising me.

'_Why Mind Protector if it is a monster in Defense Position? Wait ! Don't tell me !'_

"Surprised ? Attack Vaccine allow my monster to inflict double piercing damage which mean you will take 6000 LP of damage !" Dark Magician shot a dark ball of energy toward Mind Protector which exploded sending me skidding backward. **[KUROE: 4200 LP/MARX: 1100 LP]**

"Ugh… that hurted."

"That's what happen when you pull stupid tricks to me. I set one card face-down and end my turn." A face-down card appear in front of Kuroe. "I hope you ready to give up because will cannot overcome my Legendary Card."

I didn't say anything as I drawed a new card.

**[TURN 5]**

I looked my hand as I keep a neutral face.

"Well, scared now ? You can always give up, worm !" Kuroe start laughing only to stop after looking to my smirk "What are you smirking !?"

"It's funny. I didn't think it would end this way." I looked him grinning like a madman "I didn't even need to pull my best monster !"

"Are you bluffing ? Because ,like I say before, you can beat my Dark Mag-"

"ITS NOT YOUR !"

That shout make freeze in terror Kuroe which taked a step back.

"That card was owned by Yugi Muto, the true King of Games! You just disgrace his memory owning it ! You are just a weak willed, idiot which cannot use his potential to its full extend !"

After my outburst, I can see Kuroe red in rage and … Dark Magician with his eyes closed smiling. In the end, it is still his card, no ?

"Now , it's time to end this ! I active from my hand the Quick-play Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon which allow me to destroy 1 Spell/Trap card on the field. I choose your face-down card !" A huge typhoon kicked up on the field blasting Kuroe face-down which was Sakuretsu Armor. "Next, since I control a Psychic monster, I can activate the Spell Card Psychokinesis which allow me to destroy 1 card on your field ! I choose to destroy Dark Magician !" The Spell card appear as a Cyber arm appear shooting a dark ball of energy toward Dark Magician disintegrating it. "After it, I take 1000 damage !" **[KUROE: 4200 LP/MARX: 100 LP]**

"No ! My card !" Kuroe cried.

"It's not your Kuroe ! I Normal Summon, Psychic Snail !" The humanoid snail comes out from his shell flexing at the enemy.** (EARTH, Psychic, Effect, 1900 ATK, 1200 DEF, LVL 4)**

"It's impossible. I lost against a new arrival in this zone !" Kuroe cried in outrage.

"Yes, you do ! Psychic Snail , Magical Android attack him directly !" Psychic snail shotted some electrical bolts while Magical Android swinged her sword sending a purple energy blade toward Kuroe which both maked contact with him exploding badly, leaving Kuroe unconscious on the ground smoking from the attacks. **[KUROE: 0 LP/MARX: 100 LP] [DUEL END! MARX WINNER]**

* * *

I approached, the now unconscious, Kuroe and start to search for the keys of the structure succeeding on finding them and also taking the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl cards with me.

"Sorry, Kuroe. But cannot wield these cards and neither I can. I will find a good successor for them one day, until that day I will take care of them."

Saying that I approached the door of the structure, opening it with keys. What I found inside was a big dark room filled with broken videogames and dusty tables.

"Ugh, when this story is ended, I will sleep for days." Shaking my head, I looked in front of me and entered in this Lair knowing it will take hours to save Blitz.

'_It started so well this day. What a waste.'_

* * *

**ADDED CARDS !**

**(Kuroe deck)**

**Attack Vaccine α MAX**  
**Type:** Quick-Play Spell  
**Effect:** When your monster attack is negated: You can tribute that monster; make another monster on your field gain ATK points equal the tributed monster and it can inflict piercing double damage when battle a defense position monster, until the End Phase of the turn you activate this card. You can only activate "Attack Vaccine α MAX" once per turn.

* * *

_**GUYS! THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER ! PLEASE WRITE A REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE OR YOU HAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS ! **_

_**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH ! I OWN ONLY MY OC'S AND MY CUSTOM CARDS. **_

_**HAVE A NICE DAY, BYEEE !**_


	6. Chapter 5: A good day, go bad (Part 2)

_**Chapter 5 : When a good day, go bad. (Part 2)**_

* * *

_**Answer to the reviews**_

_To __**Legionstone**__ : You are totally right, this is why I started to be more descriptive and I thanks you for this. If I need to be more or less descriptive , just message me._

_To __**Raidentensho **__: No, the psychic deck isn't giving Marx psychic power but I liked the concept. He is unaware why extra cards are appearing or why is monsters are able to interact with real world but soon it would be explained. As for the fusions, I have some ideas but they would not be for laps, it don't hit me too much but they are good concepts. In any case, Marx will not be using fusions in this story … for now. Thanks for the help._

_**LETS SPEED UP TO THE STORY !**_

* * *

After entering the building, the door automatically closed behind me. The first thing I noticed was that the entire place was an old game room with pool tables, old games like Pac-man or Space Invaders or poker tables. I'm feeling old now because these games were my childhood. Good times.

Walking around the place, I find out some stuffs like 2 cards or few DPs but nothing really important. The place was in ruins, so walking around was a challenge already and ,since, I'm in rush to find that idiot make all this more stressful. After a while, I managed to find a door but ,unfortunately, it was guarded by two idiots and both of them were similar to Kuroe, one having a purple mohawk and the other a yellow one . Maybe twins ? I don't know.

"Oi, Kuroe ! Is that you ?" One of them says turning toward me while I was still hiding behind a shelf. They must have heard my footsteps. "You know you can't let the entrance unguarded."

"Yeah, you can't. The boss will punish us all." The other on says.

Sighing, I walked around the shelf revealing myself and surprising the two thugs. "Hey ! You are not supposed to be here !" Purple mohawk says.

"This is private property so get the hell out !" Yellow mohawk says getting near me raising his Duel Disk which was really beated up bad.

"Sorry but a friend of mine was taked here by you guys and if you don't want end like your friend Kuroe, you better tell me where my friend his." I says raising my duel disk "And I'm not gonna leave until I get him back."

"If you don't leave, we gonna kick you out !" Purple mohawk says behind Yellow mohawk.

"You can try if you want but…" I taked my distance from Yellow and looked them both smiling "spoiler : It won't end well for both of you." I says smiling.

"Cocky little shit, I show you what happen when you mess with us !" Yellow mohawk says activating his duel disk "Leave this to me, Loren ! I beat him up for good."

"Don't beat him too hard ! I want have my turn with him, Steven." Purple mohawk aka Loren says sitting on a chair near.

Steven scoffed but didn't reply looking at me smiling.

'_This is going end bad… for him.'_

* * *

"**DUEL!**"

**[DUEL BEGINS] [TURN 1] [STEVEN: 4000 LP/MARX: 4000 LP]**

"You can start." I scoffed "I want give you a handicap and see what you can do" I continued as I draw my hand which was enough to end rapidly this duel.

"You really are cocky," he drawed 5 cards and placed his hand on his deck " but I show you what is real power ! I draw !" Drawing his sixth card, he smiled at me. "Well, it seems I will easy win this."

"I summon Marauding Captain in Attack Position !" A blonde warrior in green armor wielding two swords appeared on his field. **(EARTH, Warrior, Effect, ATK 1200, DEF 400 LVL 3)**

'_Not this boring combo. Uuuuuuugh'_

"When Marauding Captain is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below monster from my hand," Steven continued. "I summon a second Marauding Captain always in Attack Position!"** (EARTH, Warrior, Effect, ATK 1200, DEF 400 LVL 3)** "And now I activate the Spell Card: Double Summon! This card lets me perform a second Normal Summon this turn. Appear, Command Knight!" A blonde warrior in elaborate red garb and a purple cape appeared alongside the other two monsters.** (FIRE, Warrior, Effect, ATK 1200, DEF 400 LVL 4)**

"Command Knight's monster effect! All Warrior monsters I control gain 400 attack points!"

**(Command Knight: 1200 + 400 = 1600 ATK)**

**(Marauding Captain x 2: 1200 + 400 = 1600 ATK)**

"And finally, I activate the Continuous Spell Card: The A. Forces! Now every Warrior monster I control gains 200 attack points for each Spellcaster or Warrior monster I control. I control three warriors, so that means they all gain 600 attack points!" After saying that a spell card with different type of warriors defending 2 civilians with a barrier by a dragon appear on the field emitting a blue aura which boosted Steven monsters.

**(Command Knight: 1600 + 600 = 2200 ATK)**

**(Marauding Captain x 2: 1600 + 600 = 2200 ATK)**

"I end my turn," Steven sneered. "I hope you realize how hopeless this situation is for you. My Marauding Captain's effect prevents you from attacking other Warrior monsters. And since I control two of them, that means you can't attack at all!"

I ignored Steven taunts with a flat look. Seriously, this is the oldest and easiest combo to break in the entire world.

**[TURN 2]**

"I draw." Drawing my sixth card, i realized this will be more easy now. "I summon Psychic Snail in Attack Position." The humanoid snail comes out from his shell emitting electricity all around his body.** (EARTH, Psychic, Effect, 1900 ATK, 1200 DEF, LVL 4)**

"Next, i Special Summon from my hand Psychic Changeling in Attack Position !" The pale woman in leather armor appear swinging her whip. **(DARK, Psychic, Effect, 1000 ATK, 450 DEF, LVL 2) **"I activate her effect, by paying 200 Life points , I can choose 1 of her 3 effects to activate."

**[STEVEN: 4000 LP/MARX: 3800 LP]**

"What !?" "It's not possible !" Both Steven and Loren says.

"Eh, eh … I choose to make her a Tuner monster !"

"A Tuner monster !?" Steven yelled again.

"That's mean he can … ! But only that trash of Yusei and the boss can Synchro Summon !?" Loren says getting up and making the chair fall behind him.

'_So their boss can Synchro Summon ? That's new.'_

"Well , like they says , there isn't two without three !" I says raising my hand " I tune my Psychic Changeling of level 2 and my Psychic Snail of level 4 ! **Synchro Summon !**" Like always my Changeling shined becoming 2 green rings and Psychic Snail entered into the 2 rings, becoming 4 stars and a Bright light envelop them.

**_From the cold ice you live ,protector of the barrier come forth and with your power allow me to destroy my enemies ! Appear Brionac ,Dragon of the Ice Barrier !_**

After I ended my chat, a big blue with an hexagonal star face dragon appear, emitting a loud roar. His body was long and blue and his wings were made of a transparent membrane which showed snowflakes pass in them and with his 2 yellow eyes glared at my opponent. **(WATER ,Sea-Serpent, Synchro, Effect, 2300 ATK, 1400 DEF, LVL 6).**

"I active Brionac effect. I can discard any number of cards to the Graveyard, then target the same number of cards you controls; guess what will happen to them ?" I taunted while Steven was starting to sweat.

"T-They gain Attack ?" Steven stuttered taking a step back.

"Not quite. They will return in your hand." I saying smiling discarding 3 cards of my 4 from my hand and Brionac flapped his wings generating a violent cold wind which makes Steven monsters disappear.

"My monsters !"

"Next, I play the Spell card Monster Reborn. Thank this card I can Special Summon 1 monster from both our Graveyard ! Come back, Psychic Snail !" After this Psychic Snail re-appear back on the field. **(1900 ATK, 1200 DEF, LVL 4) **

"This can't be … tell me this is a nightmare !" Steven says putting both his hands on his head.

"Bro, what the hell !" Loren says.

"Sorry but this isn't a nightmare but the cruel real world ! Brionac , Psychic Snail attack him directly !" I pointed Steven and both Brionac and Psychic Snail start to shot their attacks hitting Steven head on which slumped face-down and all his cards around him.

**[STEVEN: 0 LP/MARX: 3800 LP] [DUEL END! MARX WINNER]**

* * *

"Now , if you both allow me, I have to save a friend." I says starting to walk toward the door but after taking few steps Loren stand tall in front of me.

"You little brat, do you really think you can come here and make all this chaos like it is nothing !? Well, guess what ! You little mission end here !" He says raising his Duel Disk activating it.

"Are you serious ? I mean … I have no problems in duel you but you see what happen to your friend."I says hoping that he would have given up while activating my Duel Disk.

"He was just unlucky but now I show you what a real duelist can do !" Loren growled while pointing his finger at me.

'_Why all the idiots come around me ?'_

* * *

"**DUEL!**"

**[DUEL BEGINS] [TURN 1] [LOREN: 4000 LP/MARX: 4000 LP]**

"Take the first turn." Loren says smirking.

"If you think I will be in disadvantage by taking the first turn, you are wrong" I says placing my hand on the Duel Disk. "I draw !"

"By discarding a Psychic monster from my hand, I can Special Summon Psychic Dark Spearman in Attack Position !" I says while discarding one card and slamming Dark Spearman card on the Duel Disk. Dark Spear man was a tall man with a lab coat a chest armor under it , a pair of pants with knee guards and was bare feet. It had blue spiky hairs , a mask with 2 red eyes and a toothy smile on it with 2 horns on top his head. A spear and a shield made of his blood formed in his hands and after few swings it positioned in front of me. **(DARK ,Psychic, Effect, 2100 ATK, 1000 DEF, LVL 5). **"I active Monster Reborn to Special Summon from my Graveyard Telekinetic Shocker in Attack Position !" Telekinetic Shocker appear on the field with his red rubber suit and his globe on the head emitting sparks of electricity all around him.**(EARTH ,Psychic, Effect, 1700 ATK, 700 DEF, LVL 4). **"I set 3 cards face-down and End my turn ! Now show me what you can do 'True Duelist'. " I says taunting him.

"Laugh all you want but soon you will see how much I can hit hard !"

**[TURN 2]**

"My turn. Draw !" Drawing his sixth card he placed on his hand and taked another from his hand "If I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Toy Knight from my hand in Attack position !" A knight made of 2 Legos pieces, toy arms and legs and a plastic helmet appear on the field swinging his little toy sword. **(EARTH, Machine, Effect, 200 ATK, 1200 DEF, LVL 4) **"Next i Normal Summon Toy Soldier always in Attack Position !" A little Toy 'English guard' soldier appear on the field with his little rifle and long cylindrical Hat. **(EARTH, Machine, Effect, 800 ATK, 300 DEF, LVL 3) **"And thanks this little guy effect , I can Special Summon 2 Toy Soldiers on my field. Appear my army !" 2 more Toy Soldiers appear on the field aiming at my monsters. **(800 ATK, 300 DEF, LVL 3 x 2)**

"That's an impressive army."

"Joke, joke but the real problems start now ! I active the Spell Card Polymerization !" He says activating his card and making it appear on the field.

"What !?"

"I fuse my Toy Knight and my 2 Toy Soldier !" Toy Soldiers and Toy Knight jumped high only to be sucked in a multicolor portal. "Appear , Great Toy Dragon !" From the portal a Giant dragon made of multicolored blocks appear on the field. The peculiarity was that his head was white with a pair of sunglasses on his eyes. **(EARTH, Machine, Fusion, Effect, 2500 ATK, 1800 DEF, LVL 8)**

I watched surprised as this dragon appear on the field. "What the hell is happening …" I says whispering "This is not normal at all. It's like the difficulty raised even more. I get it cards are appearing out of nowhere but now this ?"

"The show just started kid ! I active my Spell Card, Crowning of the Emperor !" A spell card resembling a crown on a pedestal on a spotlight appear on the field "Thanks this card, I can tribute 1 "Toy Soldier" and then I can Special Summon 1 "Toy Emperor" from my hand or Deck. So Appear Toy Emperor from my hand !" A soldier disappear and a bigger Toy appear on the field. This time was 'Napoleon Bonaparte' dressed like toy with a sword on a white toy horse that appear on the field. **(EARTH, Machine, Effect, 2300 ATK, 800 DEF, LVL 6)**

'_I'm having some Yugioh GX vibes'_

"And now I use my final card ! I activate the Field Spell Card, Toy Marvelous World !" All around us becomed a full of toys and structures made of colorful blocks. "Thanks this Spell all my 'Toy' monsters gain 300 ATK/DEF and plus I gain 500 LP each of my Standby Phase but there is more." He smirked making me frowning "The first time that a 'Toy' monster is destroyed, it isn't."

'_Dammit. This duel will be a bit more hard to win.'_

**(Great Toy Dragon,** **2500 + 300 = 2800 ATK, 1800 + 300 = 2100 DEF, LVL 8)**

**(Toy Emperor, 2300 + 300 = 2600 ATK, 800 + 300 = 1100 DEF, LVL 6)**

"I active one of Great Toy Dragon effects, by paying 500 LP I can Special Summon a 'Toy' monster from my Graveyard but it has its effects negated. Appear again, Toy Soldier !" Toy Soldier appear on the field aiming his toy rifle at me. **(800 + 300 = 1100 ATK, 300 + 300 = 600 DEF, LVL 3) **

**[LOREN: 3500 LP/MARX: 4000 LP]**

'_This is bad. I hope my defense resist this assault.'_

"Battle ! Great Toy Dragon destroy Psychic Dark Spearman ! **Toy Flame !**" His Dragon start to shoot some fake fireballs made of blocks toward Spearman.

"I activate my Trap Card, Draining Shield ." My trap lifted from being face down "This card allow me to negate your attack and gain Life Points equal your monster attack !"

"Idiot ! Like hell, I let you do it ! I active my Dragon second effect. Once per turn, I can banish a 'Toy' monster on the field, which will be Toy Soldier, to negate the activation of Spell/Trap Card and destroy it." Loren says while his dragon hitted with a fireball my trap card.

"I activate Telekinetic Shocker ! By paying 500 LP, I can save my monster from destruction and destroy Shocker instead." Telekinetic Shocker appear between Dark Spearman and Toy Dragon ready to take the hit.

**[LOREN: 3500 LP/MARX: 3500 LP]**

"But you will still take damage !" Loren says smirking as a Fireball hitted Shocker and hitting me too.

**[LOREN: 3500 LP/MARX: 2800 LP]**

"Now, Toy Emperor destroy Dark Spearman !" Toy Emperor charged toward Dark Spearman with his sword raised.

"I activate my other Trap Card, Dimensional Prison !" My face-down lifted up opening a fissure in front of Toy Emperor "Thanks this card, I can negate your monster attack and banish it !" then Toy Emperor got sucked in the void.

"What !? You little kid…" Loren growled at me. "I End my turn. Make it count kid because it will be your last one !" Loren says anger flowing in his body.

"Oh yea, I will because I will beat you !"

**[TURN 3]**

"My turn, I draw !" I drawed my new card "I Normal Summon Psychic Commander in Attack Position !" Psychic Commander appear flying on his ship , saluting me and landing near Dark Spearman. **(EARTH, Psychic, Tuner, Effect, 1400 ATK, 800 DEF, LVL 3)** "Now , I tune my level 3 Psychic Commander with my Level 5 Psychic Dark Spearman ! **Synchro Summon !**" Psychic Commander turned in 3 green rings while Dark Spearman entered into it turning into 5 stars and a burst of light surround us.

_**Powerful dragon of the eternal darkness, bringer of death and greater chaos incarnate give me your power to make my enemies fall in despair ! Appear great dragon of chaos and doom, Dark End Dragon !**_

Dark End Dragon appear in his full power emitting a powerful roar from both his maws and landing behind me glaring at the enemy dragon. **(DARK, Dragon, Synchro, Effect, 2600 ATK, 2100 DEF, LVL 8)**

"Ah ! Your monster is still weak against my Dragon." Loren says sweat going down his face.

"Idiot ! Don't look down my Dragon just going by his ATK points !" I yelled at Loren. "I activate my final face-down Trap, Psychic Overload !" My final card lifted from the field showing a demon getting empowered by a green light. "Thanks this card, I can target 3 Psychic-Type monsters in my Graveyard; shuffle all 3 into the Deck, then draw 2 cards." I shuffled back Telekinetic Shocked, Psychic Commander and Psychic Dark Spearman, then drawed 2 cards. "I activate from my hand Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your field Spell !"

"What, no !" Loren cried as a powerful wind kicked up destroying his field, returning everything in that dark gloomy place.

"Now your Dragon lose the boost given by your Field !"

**(Great Toy Dragon,** **2800 - 300 = 2500 ATK, 2100 - 300 = 1800 DEF, LVL 8)**

"As final touch I activate my Dark End Dragon effect, by reducing his ATK and DEF by 500 points, I can destroy 1 monster on the field. Go, Dark End ! **Dark Delete.**" Dark End charged from its torso maw a black energy ball which connected with Great Toy Dragon which get vaporized like nothing.

**(Dark End Dragon, 2600 - 500 = 2100 ATK, 2100 - 500 = 1600 DEF, LVL 8)**

"NO ! My dragon !" Loren yelled again glaring at me "Who the hell are you !?"

"I'm Marx ! Remember my name now and forever ! I activate the Spell Card, Emergency Teleport !" This Spell card appear on the field showing Mind Protector getting teleported "Thanks this card, I can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from my hand or Deck, but it will be banished during the End Phase of this turn. Appear back on the field, Psychic Commander !" **(1400 ATK, 800 DEF, LVL 3)**

"This can't be…what the hell is happening !" Loren looked more scared now.

"It's happening you messed up with the wrong guy ! Dark End ,Psychic Commander ! Attack him Directly !" Both my monsters unleashed their attacks hitting Loren head on.

"AAAAAAAARGH !" Loren flied a bit back unconscious on the floor.

**[LOREN: 0 LP/MARX: 2800 LP] [DUEL END! MARX WINNER]**

* * *

Deactivating my duel disk and opened the door that divide me from Blitz, revealing … a lot of stairs.

"WHY ! I HATE STAIRS ! UGH !" I yelled out of frustration getting up them.

It was poorly illuminated flight of stairs, few light bulbs hanging on the ceiling accompany my rise toward the final boss. I was to say a mixture of different feelings: angry because these idiots dare to kidnap a friend of mine, annoyed because this friend of mine managed to get tricked and kidnapped by these idiots and tired because this will be like my 4th duel today and it start to take a toll on my body.

Arrived in front of the door, I opened and a bright light blinded me a bit. When my sight returned I see a man on a chair talking to 2 of his thugs, behind the chair was Blitz scared.

The two thugs looked like Loren, Steven and Kuroe except those two had both sunglasses and blue and pink mohawk. The boss was different.

He was a tall man with a mouth guard resembling a gas mask, dark green spiky hairs with 2 green eyes. He was dressed in a long sleeve blue shirt with 2 shoulder guards resembling scales of a turtle or a crocodile, a pair of light blue jeans and dirty white shoes. On his face there was a tattoo passing his forehead and passing in the middle of his nose, stopping above his mouth.

He glanced toward me, glaring. "Who are you ?"

Both the thugs and Blitz noticed my presence, the first raising their duel disk and the latter showing happiness.

"Hey ! You can't be here !" Thug 1 says and Thug 2 nodded.

"Marx ! I'm so glad to see you ! Help me." Blitz cried.

The only ones still silent was me and the boss.

"My name is Marx. I'm here to take back my friend there." I pointed at Blitz.

"How did you manage to pass those 3 down here ?" he keep glaring me while asking questions.

"I beat them in a duel."

Both the Thugs looked at me with hate. "That's impossible ! Kuroe and Loren are not that weak to lose against someone like you !"

"Yea ! You should have used some tricks to win !"

The boss raised from the chair "BE QUIET BOTH OF YOU !" Shouted making the thugs part away leaving the boss a free way toward me. "Y-yes, sir."

"If you really beat them, you should be really strong, right brat ?"

"I'm not the strongest but not the weakest either."

"Interesting. Then want to make a deal ?"

"What deal ?"

"I let you take your friend back and going away from here only if you beat me in a duel. But if you lose I will take both of you cards."

I glared at the boss for few seconds before smirking "I accept these conditions."

"WHAT !?" The thugs and Blitz shouted together.

"Eh, well get ready to get beated kid. I'm Zelades. I'm not gonna go easy after you stormed my place and beated my mans." Zelades grinned wildly while I smirked at him.

* * *

"**DUEL!**"

**[DUEL BEGINS] [TURN 1] [ZELADES: 4000 LP/MARX: 4000 LP]**

"My turn. Draw !" Zelades drawed his sixth card smirking. "I set 1 monster face-down and 1 card face-down." 1 monster and 1 Spell/Trap card appear on the field face-down. "I end my turn."

"Uh ? That's all ?" I asked surprised.

"I don't know what you are capable so I better go slow." Zelades smirked.

"Suit yourself. I'm not gonna go slow !"

**[TURN 2]**

"My turn. I draw !" I says drawing my sixth card. "I Normal Summon Psychic Snail in Attack Position !" The humanoid snail comes out from his shell with his arms folded.** (EARTH, Psychic, Effect, 1900 ATK, 1200 DEF, LVL 4)** "Battle ! Psychic Snail attack his face-down monster !" Snail attacked Zelades monster which flipped up revealing to be Pyramid Turtle that exploded in pixels.

"I activate Pyramid Turtle effect ! Thanks to it, I can Special Summon from my Deck 1 Zombie-Type monster with 2000 or less DEF from my Deck. Appear , Second Pyramid Turtle in Attack Position !"Another Pyramid Turtle appear on the field standing tall. It was a Turtle with an old pyramid as a shell. **(EARTH, Zombie, Effect, 1200 ATK, 1400 DEF, LVL 4)**

I raised a eyebrow but then continued. "I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." I placed two face-down card ,which both appear in front of me, and looked at Zelades.

'_What is he thinking placing it in Attack.'_

**[TURN 3]**

"My turn. Draw." He drawed his new card smiling. "I Tribute Summon using Pyramid Turtle as a Material ! Appear, Turtle Fortress !" A giant turtle with a castle with giant cannons as a shell and a knight helmet appear on the field. **(EARTH, Rock, Effect, 2000 ATK, 2000 DEF, LVL 6) **"I activate Turtle Fortress Effect ! By sending 1 'Turtle' monster from Deck to Graveyard, Turtle Fortress gain 500 ATK points." He says taking a monster from his deck and sending it to the Graveyard.

**(Turtle Fortress, 2000 + 500 = 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF, LVL 6)**

"Now the kid is done for sure." Thug 1 says.

"Yeah, there is no way he can beat Boss Turtle Deck. It's like an unmovable Fortress." Thug 2 stated laughing.

"Marx…" Blitz says looking worried for his friend.

"Battle ! Turtle Fortress destroy that Snail !" Turtle Fortress aimed his cannons toward Snail and shotted several cannon balls. But…

"I activate my Trap card, Draining Shield ! This card negate your attack and I gain LP equal your monster ATK points !" My face-down lifted up forming a shield that blocked the cannon balls and raised my LP.

**[ZELADES: 4000 LP/MARX: 6500 LP]**

"This tricks won't save you forever kid ! I set 1 card face-down and end my turn. Show me what you are capable kid !"

"Gladly !"

**[TURN 4]**

"My turn. I draw !" I drawed my new card and looked at Zelades which activated 2 cards. "I activate my 2 Face-downs !" His 2 face-down lifted up revealing a trap card with a Demon shooting a beam on a transparent shield and the other a sanctuary with Pyramid Turtle , U.F.O. Turtle and several little turtles in it. "The first one is Spirit Barrier : While i control a monster, i take no battle damage." The first one illuminated forming a barrier around him. "The second one is Turtle Sanctuary: While this card is on the field, 'Turtle' monsters cannot leave the field by Battle or Cards effect of my opponent."

'_Annoying but I can bypass one of them and maybe both if I play right my cards.'_

"I Normal Summon the Tuner monster, Psychic Commander in Attack Position !" Psychic Commander appear on his ship saluting everyone with enthusiasm. **(EARTH, Psychic, Tuner, Effect, 1400 ATK, 800 DEF, LVL 3)**

"A tuner monster ?" Zelades says smiling. "Are you going Synchro Summon ?"

"Of course he will and he will beat –" Blitz says with happiness only to be interrupted by me.

"Nah, it's too early for that." I says smiling and confusing everyone on the place. "I need to set a better stage for that."

"A better stage ?" Zelades showed a bit of annoying feelings toward me.

"I activate the Spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Turtle Sanctuary !"

"Say what !?" As he says that, wind kick up and blowed away his spell card. "Damn you."

"I activate my Trap card, Psychic Reactor !" One of my face-down lifted up showing a intricate cylindrical object emitting green lightning around it. "If I control a Psychic-Type monster, I can apply this effect to all Psychic-Type monsters i currently control, for the rest of this turn. When a Psychic-Type monster i control battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation, I can banish that Psychic-Type monster, also banish that opponent's monster. You know what mean ?"

"No !" Zelades shouted.

"This mean that boss monster…"

"Will be wiped !"

"Go, Marx !" Blitz shouted happily

"Battle ! Psychic Snail attack Turtle Fortress, then my Psychic Commander effect activate ! When a Psychic-Type monster i control battles, during the Damage Step i can pay Life Points in multiples of 100 (max. 500) to have the monster it's battling lose that much ATK and DEF, until the End Phase. I choose to pay 500 LP to reduce by 500 your monster stats !"

**[ZELADES: 4000 LP/MARX: 6000 LP]**

**(Turtle Fortress, 2500 - 500 = 2000 ATK, 2000 DEF, LVL 6)**

"I get it now. He want reduce the damage he will take from the battle of our monsters. Smart move indeed." Blitz commented.

"This kid is not a pushover. He got some skills, that's for sure." Zelades says embracing for the impact.

Psychic Snail shotted some lightning bolts at Turtle Fortress but it resisted and shotted some cannonballs and destroyed it.

**[ZELADES: 4000 LP/MARX: 5900 LP]**

After this Psychic Reactor appear on the field emitting a strange vibrating sound, then lightning bolts everywhere shotted around absorbing Psychic Snail and Turtle Fortress absorbing them and removing both the monsters from the play.

"Boss monster got removed !" Thug 1 says while Thug 2 slapped his head.

"Of course , it do ! The kid explained before !" Thug 2 yelled at 1

"Psychic Commander attack him directly !" Psychic Commander shot a orb of energy from his ship which impacted with Zelades making his skid a bit back, smoking but still up.

**[ZELADES: 2600 LP/MARX: 5900 LP]**

"I set 1 card face-down and end my turn. Show me what you are REALLY capable, man. I know you have been holding back."

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah !" Zelades start laughing "I compliment you to have been able to guess that but now the Duel will get more intense !"

**[TURN 5]**

"My turn. Draw !" Zelades draw a new card smiling "I Normal Summon Origami Turtle" A red piece of paper appear on the field. It start to fold itself until it take the form of a turtle. **(EARTH, Plant, Effect, 0 ATK, 1000 DEF, LVL 2) **"I activate Origami Turtle effect. When its normal summoned, I can Special Summon from my Deck another Origami Turtle !" Another one appear near the first Origami Turtle.**(0 ATK, 1000 DEF, LVL 2)** "And guess what ? I active the second Origami Turtle effect !" And another one appear.** (0 ATK, 1000 DEF, LVL 2) **"Then if I control 2 or more 'Turtle' monsters, I can Special Summon from my hand, the tuner monster Tuning Turtle in Attack Position !" A turtle with a satellite dish on his back and a jet pack on his legs appear on the field. **(EARTH, Machine, Tuner, Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF, LVL 2)**

"A tuner monster !?" I says surprised. "But except me and Yusei here nobody can Synchro Summon !"

"Well, a benefactor gives me this and my Synchro monster to use it against strong people for some informations." Zelades says smiling

"What …" Blitz says surprised

"Who asked you ?"

"I don't know her name but she was dressed in a military outfit with a pair of goggles on the face."

'_I don't know anyone like this. I need more informations but now I have to stay concentrated.'_

"Now back to the duel. I Tune my Tuning Turtle level 2 and my three Origami Turtles all of them of level 3 !"

Tuning turtle transformed in 2 rings while the three Origami Turtles becomed 6 stars everything got surrounded in a bright light.

"Appear in all your power ! Immovable Fortress, Mecha Turtle Tank - MK-5 in Defense Position !" A giant turtle resembling a futuristic tank with a visor on his head and several cannons aimed at me appear on the field. **(FIRE, Machine, Synchro, Effect, 1500 ATK, 3000 DEF, LVL 8)**

"Battle ! Mecha Turtle Tank attack Psychic Commander !"

"What !? But it's in Defense position ! " I then realized "Don't tell me it can !?"

"You right ! My monster can attack while being in Defense Position !"

"What !?" Blitz cried shocked while the Thugs start to laugh.

"Nobody can beat our boss monster !" Both says together.

'_So this is the predecessor of the Superheavy Archetype !? Absurd ! This will be a problem !'_

Mecha Turtle Tank aimed his cannons toward Commander and shotted blasting it away, generating a big cloud of dust and burning me a bit forcing me on one knee.

**[ZELADES: 2600 LP/MARX: 4300 LP]**

Zelades smirked " I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn. Make it count kid because it will be the last turn you get."

"There is no way he can beat boss monster."

"Yeah, it's too powerful."

"Marx…please be careful."

**[TURN 6]**

Getting up , I glanced around noticing the smirking faces of the thugs and Zelades. It pissed me off quite a lot. I dislike such confident, asshole even if he is not at the level of Jack 'King of Assholes' Atlas. I placed a hand on my deck , I drawed my card. "Draw."

"If I control no monster on the field, I can Special Summon from my hand, Psychic Genius Sage in Attack Position !" A monster appear on the field swinging a intricate wooden staff. His lab coat was white with few pens and vials in it. He was dressed with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Out of his body, several tubes were connected at his head passing a strange green substance while his face were being masked by a blank mask with a X in it. **(DARK, Psychic, Effect, 1600 ATK, 1000 DEF, LV 3)** "Now, I activate his effect. By paying 500 LP, I can Special Summon from my Deck a Psychic-type monster in Attack Position but its effect are negated. Appear, Telekinetic Shocker !" Telekinetic Shocker appear on the field emitting from his hands lightning arcs of energy while a tube of Psychic Genius Sage attached to me taking a bit of my LP.**(EARTH ,Psychic, Effect, 1700 ATK, 700 DEF, LVL 4)**

**[ZELADES: 2600 LP/MARX: 3800 LP]**

"I active the Trap Card, Overdrive Teleportation." My face-down lifted up showing Overdrive Teleporter appear on the field with Psychic Dark Spearman and Pandaborg, surprising the enemy. "By paying 500 LP, I can Special Summon 1 Psychic monster in Attack Position from my Graveyard but with 0 ATK and DEF points and its effects are negated ! Appear again, Psychic Commander !" Psychic Commander appear again with his arms folded glaring the enemy while a dark aura envelope me draining my LP.**(** **1400 ATK, 800 DEF, LVL 3) **

**[ZELADES: 2600 LP/MARX: 3300 LP]**

"I activate the Spell card, Psychic Treasure !" A spell card appear on the field showing Magical Android giving energy to several monsters in a battle field. "I can draw cards equals to the number of Psychic monsters on the field, which are 3, but I will have to pay 500 LP for each card drawed."

"Relying on luck, kid ? I thinked you was more than a lucky player." Zelades says smiling confidently and added "But I can see why you are doing this. I'm an unmovable wall, now. Nothing can surpass me and my monster!" Zelades start to laugh followed by his thugs. Blitz was quivering in fear.

"I'm not relying on luck. I believe in my Deck and I know it will help me in the moment of need ! DRAW !" I drawed 3 cards smirking while a bright light sucked more of mine LP.

**[ZELADES: 2600 LP/MARX: 1800 LP]**

"He lost nearly all his LP in few moves !" Thug 1 joked while Thug 2 has a serious face. "Yea but now his field in nearly full of monsters and plus he has 3 cards in hands."

"Then what ? Boss can't lose against this kid !"

"Yeah… maybe you right. Go, Boss !"

Zelades has a serious face while watching me studying my cards.

"I Normal Summon Krebons in Attack Position !"Krebons appear on the field playing with his energy orbs and laughing like a maniac. **(DARK, Psychic, Tuner, Effect, 1200 ATK, 400 DEF, LVL 2)**. "Everything is ready ! I tune my level 3 Psychic Commander and my level 3 Psychic Genius Sage ! **Synchro Summon !**" Psychic Commander turn in 3 green rings while Psychic Genius Sage turned in 3 stars, exploding in a ray of light and flames.

_**Burn my enemies with your devastating flame ! Come forth warrior of the burning will ! Come to fight **__**Flamvell Uruquizas !**_

Flamvell Uruquizas appear on the field punching the hair few times and emitting a powerful roar while his flames danced wildly in his body. **(FIRE, Pyro, Synchro, Effect, 2100 ATK, 400 DEF, LVL 6) **

"Ah ! Like I let you do that ! I active my Mecha Turtle Tank - MK-5 Effect ! During either player's turn, i can target 1 face-up monster you controls, that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; until the end of this turn, its ATK become 0, also that face-up monster has its effects negated !" Zelades says while Mecha Turtle Tank shot a little dispositive that attached itself to Uruquizas trapping him in a electrical net and draining his powers.

**(Flamvell Uruquizas, 2100 ATK - 0 ATK, 400 DEF, LVL 6)**

"What !" I yelled gritting my teeths

"Ah ! What already out of moves ?"

"You wish ! I tune my level 4 Telekinetic Shocked and my level 2 Krebons ! **Synchro Summon !**" Krebons turn in 2 green rings while Telekinetic Shocked turned in 4 stars, exploding in a ray of light.

_**The swift knight gallops forward, giving the earth a new force to rely on! Charge into victory and strike down all those who threaten the land! Show them your chivalry, Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth!**_

Gaia Knight appear galloping on his horse, stopping near Uruquizas glaring at Zelades. **(EARTH, Warrior, Synchro, 2600 ATK, 800 DEF, LVL 6)**.

"Like I say before , like i let you do it ! I activate my Trap-card, Bottomless Trap Hole !" His face-down lifted up showing a monsters getting absorbed by a bluish infinite hole. "When my opponent Summons a monster with 1500 or more ATK, I destroy that monster with 1500 or more ATK, and if i do, it is banished." Zelades explained as Gaia got absorbed by the Hole.

"Oh , are you kidding me ? Ugh, you know what ? Fine. No more good guy here." I says annoyed as Zelades smirked at my reaction.

'_I wanted to use Psychic Genius Sage by banish it to change Mecha Turtle Tank battle position but now, he want the hard way to lose. Get ready, man.'_

"I active from my hand the Spell-card, De-Synchro !" A card appear showing a light blue vortex and silver stars exiting it. "Thanks this card, i can target 1 Synchro Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all of the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of that monster are in my GY, i can Special Summon all of them. I return Uruquizas and bring back Psychic Commander and Psychic Genius Sage !" Uruquizas disappear and Psychic Commander and Psychic Genius Sage both reappears though some portals.

**(Psychic Commander, 1400 ATK, 800 DEF, LVL 3)**

**(Psychic Genius Sage, 1600 ATK, 1000 DEF, LV 3)**

"Oh no … that mean my monster effect !" Zelades taked a step back realizing the problem.

"It's no more ! Now, i tune again my level 3 Psychic Commander and my level 3 Psychic Genius Sage ! **Synchro Summon !**" Psychic Commander turn in 3 green rings while Psychic Genius Sage turned in 3 stars, exploding in a ray of light and a strong wind kick up.

"Again Flamvell Uruquizas ?" Blitz wondered.

"No ! Another monster !" I says raising my hand.

_**Winds of all the world gather and bring me the power of the dragon who govern the orient ! Come oriental sky king who will bring demise toward my opponents and grant me the victory ! Appear Orient Dragon !**_

A yellow four legged oriental style dragon appear on the field with a mighty roar. His head was red with a green/blue mane and his wings had green feathers. At every flaps of his wings strong wind kicks up pushing a bit away Zelades as he keep staring at my monster. **(WIND, Dragon, Synchro, Effect, 2300 ATK, 1000 DEF, LVL 6) **"I activate my dragon effect ! If this card is Synchro Summoned, I can target 1 Synchro Monster you controls and it is banished."

"Say what !" Zelades yelled in shock and panic as his monster got sliced by a hurricane created by Orient Dragon. "My monster …" He says in disbelief.

"Monster boss…"

"Is gone ! That kid managed to beat boss monster but that mean !" Thugs 2 realized as Blitz yelled happily.

"His field is bare !" Added Blitz in joy.

"Now battle ! Orient Dragon attack Zelades directly ! **Oriental Blast !**" Orient charged a green energy blast from his mouth and shotted, hitting head on Zelades and sending him skidding back on one knee.

**[ZELADES: 300 LP/MARX: 1800 LP]**

"Y-you damn kid…" Zelades growled.

"I didn't finish ! I activate my last face-down, Synchro Baton Pass !" A trap lifted from my field showing Junk Warrior passing a red baton to Nitro Warrior in a flying race. "By paying 1500 LP, I can return in the Extra Deck 1 face-up Synchro Monster i control." Orient Dragon shine before disappearing.

"What ?" Zelades says in surprise.

**[ZELADES: 300 LP/MARX: 300 LP]**

"Then I can Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck whose Level is the same as the returned monster's but its attack and defense points are halved and its level become 1. Appear, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier !" Brionac appear from a portal emitting a tremendous roar. **(WATER ,Sea-Serpent, Synchro, Effect, 2300 /2 = 1150 ATK, 1400 DEF, LVL 6).**

"If that monster attack boss is finished !" Thug 1 yelled as Thug 2 was too shocked to say anything.

"I won't let you win ! I activate my trap face-down card, Turtle Totem!" A trap card lifted and showed a totem made of wooden turtles. "I can activate it if i have 1000 or less LP. This card can negate up to 4 attacks and inflict 400 damage for each attack negated. So useless you wanna lose, I have a turn to play !" Zelades declared making me close my eyes and sigh.

"Truly an idiot in the end."

"What did you say ?" Zelades stopped to laugh and start to glaring me. "Repeat that kid. I dare you !" he yelled in anger.

"I say you are an idiot in the end. This duel ended the very moment Brionac was summoned because I activate his effect ! By discarding any number of cards from hand, I can return as many cards of the field to the owner's hand !" I declared shocking literally everyone on the field while sending my last card in my hand on the field and Totem disappear between Brionac powerful wind.

"Wait , this mean boss trap…" Thug 1 says "…will be ineffective !" and Thug 2 continued.

"Amazing." Blitz says in awe.

"This guy… how much he have predicted my moves… it look like he played for all his life." Zelades says shocked while his mouth gape open.

"Battle ! Brionac finish him ! **Great Ice Burst !**" I says pointing my dragon has he charged his attack and blasted Zelades across the room leaving him on the floor still conscious but hurt.

**[ZELADES: 0 LP/MARX: 300 LP] [DUEL END! MARX WINNER]**

* * *

"BOSS !" Both thugs goes to help their boss while Blitz approached me happily.

"Marx ! Thanks god you saved m—NGAH !" Blitz happy moment was interrupted by my hand gripping his face.

"Next time you want challenge someone, be sure you can WIN that challenge and don't go storming at the base of numerous people alone. It's plain stupid if you are not prepared." I says while Blitz struggled in my grip.

"Yes, I get it! I'm sorry! Please let go!" Blitz plead as I let him go. "Jeez, you are a lot violent." He commented earning a glare from myself which shutted him up.

"Let's go before he get up." Blitz suggested but as we reach the door Zelades start to speak.

"Don't let your guard down. Someone is searching for you and want you dead. If that girl gived me that card to fight you, then you are in danger."

I stayed silent before smiling "Thanks for the warn man. See ya." I waved as we exited the building and started to return at home.

'_Someone want me dead ? That's new. Z-One or Godwin ? I have no informations but that girl he mentioned is literally an a unknown element. I need get out from this place fast before something bad happen to others.'_

Unaware that someone was watching me from distance as I moved with Blitz.

Something big will happen to me and it will happen soon.

Man, I hope I will survive this.

* * *

**ADDED CARDS !**

**(Loren's Deck)**

**Great Toy Dragon** x 1

**Attribute:** EARTH  
**Type:** Machine/Fusion/Effect  
**Level:** 8  
**ATK/DEF:** 2500/1800  
**Effect:** 3 or more 'Toy' monsters.  
Once per turn, you can pay 500 LP to Special Summon a 'Toy' monster from your Graveyard but it has its effects negated. Once per turn, you can banish a 'Toy' monster on the field to negate the activation of Spell/Trap Card and destroy it. You can only use each effect once per turn and only that turn.

**Toy Marvelous World** x 1

**Type:** Field Spell  
**Effect:** While this card is on the field: 'Toy' monsters gain 300 ATK/DEF. Once pet your Standby Phase, you gain 500 LP. The first time that a 'Toy' monster is destroyed by battle or card effects, it isn't.

**(Zelades's Deck)**

**Turtle Fortress** x 1

**Attribute:** EARTH  
**Type:** Rock/Effect  
**Level:** 6  
**ATK/DEF:** 2000/2000  
**Effect:** Once per turn, you can send 1 'Turtle' monster from Deck to Graveyard make this card gain 500 ATK. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

**Origami Turtle** x 3

**Attribute:** EARTH  
**Type:** Plant/Effect  
**Level:** 2  
**ATK/DEF:** 0/1000  
**Effect:** When its Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon from your Deck an 'Origami Turtle' monster in Attack Position.

**Tuning Turtle** x 1

**Attribute:** EARTH  
**Type:** Machine/Tuner/Effect  
**Level:** 2  
**ATK/DEF:** 100/100  
**Effect:** If you control 2 or more 'Turtle' monsters on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand.) When this card is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon another 'Tuning Turtle' monster form your Deck or hand in Defense Position.

**Mecha Turtle Tank - MK-5** x 1

**Attribute:** FIRE  
**Type:** Machine/Synchro/Effect  
**Level:** 8  
**ATK/DEF:** 1500/3000  
**Effect:** 1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters  
During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; until the end of this turn, change its ATK to 0, also that face-up monster has its effects negated. Up to 2 times per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card can attack while in defense position.

**Turtle Sanctuary** x 1

**Type:** Continuous Spell  
**Effect:** While this card is on the field, 'Turtle' monsters cannot leave the field by Battle or Cards effect of my opponent.

**Turtle Totem** x 1

**Type:** Continuous Trap  
**Effect:** You can activate it only if you have 1000 or less LP. This card can negate up to 4 attacks and inflict 400 damage for each attack negated.

**(Marx's Deck)**

**Psychic Dark Spearman** x 1

**Attribute:** DARK  
**Type:** Psychic/Effect  
**Level:** 5  
**ATK/DEF:** 2100/1000  
**Effect:** You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 Psychic-Type monster from your hand. When this card attack an opponent monster, you can pay 500 LP to make this card gain 500 ATK. When this card battle can inflict piercing damage.

**Psychic Genius Sage** x 1

**Attribute:** DARK  
**Type:** Psychic/Effect  
**Level:** 3  
**ATK/DEF:** 1600/1000  
**Effect:** If you control no monsters on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn, by paying 500 LP, you can Special Summon from your Deck a Psychic-type monster in Attack Position but its effect are negated. (Quick-Effect) You can banish this card from your GY to change the battle position of a monster on the field.

**Psychic Treasure** x 1

**Type:** Normal Spell  
**Effect:** You can draw cards equals to the number of Psychic monsters on the field; Pay 500 LP for each card drawed.

**Overdrive Teleportation** x 1

**Type:** Normal Trap  
**Effect:** By paying 500 LP, you can Special Summon 1 Psychic-Type monster in Attack Position from your Graveyard; its ATK and DEF points become 0 and its effects are negated.

**Synchro Baton Pass** x 1

**Type:** Normal Trap  
**Effect:** By paying 1500 LP, you can return in the Extra Deck 1 face-up Synchro Monster you control; Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck whose Level is the same as the returned monster but its attack and defense points are halved and its level become 1.

* * *

**GUYS! THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER ! PLEASE WRITE A REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE OR YOU HAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS ! **

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH ! I OWN ONLY MY OC'S AND MY CUSTOM CARDS. **

**HAVE A NICE DAY, BYEEE !**


	7. Chapter 6: Sector Security Trap !

**_Chapter 6 : Sector Security Trap !_**

* * *

_**Answer to the reviews**_

To _**BladeKnightmare**_: It's a good card concept but it's a bit op for this early game. For post-game maybe but i like the concept again. Thanks for the suggestion.

_**LET'S SPEED UP TO THE STORY!**_

* * *

Me and Blitz walked out from the building in silence.

In silence for 3 reasons: I have no energy left after those duels, I was still angry at Blitz and I was, still, thinking at what Zelades told me.

'Who want to eliminate me? I mean, look at me! I could not harm even an ant. Ugh…'

Blitz looked at me and I looked at him. "What?"

"Uh…you don't look so well…" Blitz says a bit worried.

"No shit. I had to duel 4 guys to get you out from this mess." I say glaring him which maked him to yelp in fear.

Sighing, I just placed a hand on my face "Sorry. I feel just stressed after this day."

Blitz gulped but nodded. "Yeah… don't worry."

'_Great...Now, it's even more awkward. Good job, Marx. Good job.'_

We continued our walk toward the base in silence and after a while we see the subway's entrance coming into view. As we approach, I hear Rally's overjoyed voice yelling from the entrance of the tunnel, running out of it really fast and meet us half the way. "Blitz! Marx! You're finally here!" he says, looking at us before grabbing and pulling Blitz's ear leaving me a bit shocked.

"Ow ow ow! R-Rally this hurt!" Blitz cried in pain.

"This is not the first time this happen! Last time, Yusei saved your ass from other thugs." Rally says pulling Blitz's ear even more and making him to yelp in even more pain. "Thanks for rescuing this idiot. Get down there. The other are waiting for you."

"Wait, you are not coming?"

"No, I have to teach a lesson at this idiot!" Rally glared at Blitz before dragging away

"Help meeeee!" This was the last thing I heard before seeing Rally disappear with Blitz behind a corner leaving me sweat dropping at the scene.

"Welp, this was unexpected." I say shrugging before entering the in the Subway.

* * *

After a while, i arrived on the cracked gray floor of the platform. Gathered around the large shaft of sunlight that filters down from the crevice above are Tank and Nervin, sitting cross-legged beside the base, talking in hushed voices.

They heard my steps so both of them looked in my direction, standed up and run in my direction.

"**MARX! YOU BACK!**" Both of them yelled together at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm back. There is no need to yell like this." I say quite annoyed by their antics.

"Where is Blitz?" Tank asked quite nervously.

"Rally taked him somewhere to treat him."

"Man, Blitz is doomed." Nervin laughed while Tank scratched his head.

"Yeah, this is…what? The third or fourth time he got captured by some thugs." Tank sighed.

'_Ok… THIS was unexpected.' _

Behind all of us, we heard Yusei approaching us, cleaning his hand from dirtiness and oil. "Hey. What happen?" He asked in his usually stoic expression.

Nervin sighed before starting to talk. "Nothing big. Blitz got caught again-"

"Again." Tank interjected.

"But Marx saved him this time." He finished glaring Tank for the interruption.

Yusei didn't talk and just looked at me before heading toward my bike. "Follow me."

Both Tank and Nervin started to walk behind Yusei and, after few second, i started to follow him too. He got near my bike patting it. "Rally told me about Blitz getting kidnapped so I have prepared something. I managed to build a motor for your bike with some leftovers of my old ones. It's not the best but it should do the trick. Unfortunately, we don't have a CPU chip for making it work but better this than nothing, no?" He then turned toward me and smiled. "Consider this, a thank you gift for rescuing Blitz from his problems."

"Wait… Did you know I was going to succeed in saving Blitz?" I asked shocked by this guy trust.

"Of course." He smiled nodding at me. "You are a strong duelist and a good person. So, i know you would have returned with Blitz. Thank you again."

"No. Thanks you, man." I say nodding at him as Tank and Nervin grinned.

"I go for another ride. We see tonight." Yusei says before going back at his routine ride.

"Man, Yusei is amazing." Tank commented.

I just looked at him and grinned. "Yeah, he is really cool."

* * *

Several days have passed from Blitz kidnapping and we all continued our usual routine except for few changes.

Some of these were me working on my Duel Runner and, always me, founding a pair of headphones and a MP3 player with some songs on it. It wasn't in good condition but it still worked.

As for my Duel Runner, thanks my past life knowledge on Bikes, I have managed to do some upgrades on it but nothing amazing.

Today, i resting on a crate near the base, reading a book on a man reincarnated as a slime in another world. Crazy as might be, it is actually interesting. Yusei was still out testing his bike, Rally was around out there doing 'god know what' and Tank, Blitz and Nervin was watching Jack dueling Hunter Pace. With not too much surprise, he winned the duel and keep boasting about it. After few seconds, I heard Yusei bike and the trio greeting him shutting down the compute/television. I standed up and approached all of them.

"Sorry. We couldn't help but be interested in Jack." Tank says rubbing his head, "And the TV only works here."

"He was amazing." Blitz started to talk, "He's even stronger than before."

Yusei didn't say anything but he was listening while plugging some stuff at his Duel Runner. From what i can see, it was busted, "His opponent was weak, right ?"

"Yeah." I says, getting the attention of the trio and Yusei, "Hunter Pace was his opponent and he was played totally by Jack."

"He's bored." This was all Yusei says before continuing repairing his Duel Runner.

There was a brief moment of silence before Tank start talking, "What's the status of the Duel Runner ?"

"Be quiet ! Can't you tell by looking ?" Nervin interjected quite annoyed.

"That's right…" Tank says, "How is Jack's former Duel Runner performing ?" This comment earned him a hit on the back of his head by Nervin. "Ouch !"

"Can't you sense the mood ?" Nervin says only to be shooed by Tank which was quite altered.

"But everyone is angry at Jack. Yusei should have been King at the stadium !" Tank says, "But that punk Jack stole the Duel Runner that Yusei built !"

Me and Yusei were silent while listening Tank. Jack is an asshole that's for sure but his skills are good too especially in this early game. Yusei know this but he want get back mostly his Stardust Dragon which Jack stole too. While i don't hate Jack, stealing a important card for someone is unforgivable. A bike can be rebuilded but a card like Stardust Dragon cannot be replaced again. It's not my world and you can't buy another one on eBay. Well…I think you can but this is another world so I think didn't exist another Stardust Dragon still.

"Yusei!" A voice called from the stairs of the subway. Rally appear from them breathing heavily from the run and we all turned toward him.

"Hi Rally" Nervin says.

"Hey." Tank waved.

"Oh. Everyone here." He then started to run toward Yusei. "Yusei !"

We watched him running so happily "Why are you in such a hurry ?" Blitz asked.

'_Why this scene is so familiar ? I have the feeling something import would happen but I don't remember what.'_

We all approached Rally as he searched into his pocket for something and ,after few seconds, he revealed a little chip. "Can you use this for your Duel Runner ?"

"What is that ?" Blitz asked adjusting his glasses.

"A chip ?" I asked in genuine confusion.

"Hey !" Nervin grabbed Rally arm and looked better at the chip. "This is brand new ! Where did you get it ?"

"You have it all wrong !" He yanked his arm back and start looking a bit distressed. "I found it among the junk."

We all looked each other in doubt before Nervin started to talk. "You didn't steal again, did you ?"

"If that's stolen, then all of us might get arrested." Tank added a bit worried.

Blitz get near Rally and start poke his criminal mark on the cheek. "We don't want wear this mark."

"Stop." Yusei interrupted standing up and getting near Rally, asking with his hand for the chip. Rally gived at Yusei and he turned toward the Duel Runned. "I'll use it."

We all looked worried about the situation. "Are you sure, Yusei ?" Nervin asked.

"It'll definitely run faster !" Rally says bouncing from happiness.

Yusei keep work on his Duel Runner changing the chip with the new one as Blitz intervened. "Yusei, I know how you feel, but forget about Jack."

'_As he could.'_

"Yusei is going to settle things with Jack." Rally interjected quite angrily.

"But in order to do that, he'll to face many dangers." Blitz retorted "Is it worth it ?"

"But Jack stole Yusei's main monster !" Rally continued pouting.

"He is right." I added only to be ignored.

"Yusei, are you seriously going to leave here ?" Blitz says pushing a bit back Rally.

"I'm not leaving. I'm just going." Yusei answered still focused on the computer of the Duel Runner.

"Don't do it." Nervin started to talk "That place isn't for us." He then shrugged "From the beginning, Jack was different than us."

Yusei didn't say anything until a loud sound coming from the Duel Runner echoed powerful around the station. We all stared shocked as Yusei turned off the Duel Runner.

"Woah, that was powerful." I says shocked and half deaf now.

"So ? It's totally better, right ?" Rally asked happily and Yusei nodded at him. Rally then got Yusei helmet and gived to him "Go for a ride! It's really fast !"

Then the sound of a helicopter echoed on us as several headlights illuminated the subway on the crack on the roof of the subway.

"What is it ?" Asked Tank as Blitz runned out the base and looked up.

"It's Security !" Blitz replied shocked as we all taked a step back.

"Identification Number AWX 8607: Rally Dawson ! You're under suspicion of robbery. Surrender immediately !" The Security Guard on the helicopter yelled as we all looked at Rally which showed an ashamed face. "Come out ! As along you have a marker, you can't escape !"

"Shit." Was all I say before looking toward the others.

Nervin looked Rally pretty angrily and lifted his arm to punch him "You ..." only for me to grab his arm glaring at him.

Rally lifted Yusei helmet as defensive maneuver "Sorry ! I took it from the factory." He says before lowering the helmet "Because I wanted Yusei to beat Jack's ass !"

Nervin glared at me before continuing "That's no excuse !" he says before being stopped by Yusei too.

Yusei started to walk toward his Duel Runner "That's enough."

"That's you being you." Nervin says.

"No shit Sherlock !" I added earning another glare from Nervin.

"As long as you have a marker, you can't escape. It sends a signal to Security." Tank says as Rally tapped his marker quite angrily while Yusei keep doing something with the computer and then he hopped on his Duel Runner and taked the helmet "I've severed the marker signal."

"Fast !" I exclaimed surprised. I remember it happening but didn't remember Yusei was an hacker.

"You jammed it ?" Nervin asked.

"Everyone, go over there." He pointed toward the end of the subway and then activated his Duel Runner "I'll draw Security's attention." With that he speed up toward the Subway stairs as we looked each other "We're also leaving !" We all nodded and start to move toward the opposite direction of Yusei… only for me to go back throw a blanket on my bike and return toward the others.

* * *

We all kept to run for a while and stopped in a palace far away from the base.

"Do you guys think … we are all safe … here ?" I asked a bit short on breath for all the run.

"We should be." Blitz added sitting on the floor.

"I'm so sorry !" Rally says bowing down. "I wanted Yusei to beat Jack so bad that I ended up to steal that chip."

"You can't be so reckless !" Nervin added angrily "I know how you feel but doing this you only put all of us in danger."

"Luckily, we should be safe here for now." Tank sighed in relief .

The door then slammed open ,shocking all us, revealing a Sector Security guard, shocking all of us even more, smiling under his helmet. "Well, well, well … I think I found something interesting." He says smiling even more.

"Tank, you should hut up next time." Blitz says glaring Tank and making him scratch his head in embarrassment.

"So Yusei plan half worked." I added

"So your friend was the decoy, huh ? Figured much." The guard shrugged looking at all of us "Now surrender and come with me."

"Shut up." I says walking in front my friends lifting my Duel Disk "If you want arrest us, you have to duel me first."

"Ahahahah ! A piece of garbage from Satellite like you want to duel me ?" the guard laughed "Stop making me laugh. Now that I look you better, you don't have a marker on you. Well it will be fixed soon."

"If I win, you will leave us to go back at our place and will not pursue us from what happened today." I says shocking my friends.

"Marx !" Tank,

"Don't do it !" Nervin

"He will beat you !" and Blitz says to me.

The guard looked at me raising his Duel Disk "You are an arrogant brat. I like it. I accept."

"WHAAAAAT !?" Tank, Nervin, Blitz and Rally yelled shocked even more.

"You are an interesting guy." I says surprised.

"What do you mean ?" The guard says taking off his helmet revealing a spiky black haired guy, of my age maybe, with piecing green eyes.

"Well, didn't thinked you accept my challenge so fast." I says rubbing my head before grinning. "As a duelist, I can say that you will keep your word too."

"You are annoying." The guard growled. "What's your name ?"

"Marx." I replied "and your ?"

"Tetsuo. Tetsuo Sakishi." He says ready to duel.

* * *

"**DUEL!**"

**[DUEL BEGINS] [TURN 1] [TETSUO: 4000 LP/MARX: 4000 LP]**

"I'll go first." Tetsuo says drawing his sixth card. "I summon Assault Dog !" A green and yellow armored Doberman with 2 gatling on his back appear on the field barking. **(EARTH, Beast, Effect, 1200 ATK, 800 DEF, LVL 4)**

"I then set a cards face-down and end my turn." In front of Tetsuo appear a face-down card as he smirked.

**[TURN 2]**

"My turn. Draw." I says drawing my sixth card. "I summon Power Injector !" A bulky man which resembled Frankenstein with 2 big, red and gold colored tubes as arms, and a blue shirt appear on the field yelling like a madman. **(EARTH, Psychic, Effect, 1300 ATK, 400 DEF, LVL 4)**

"Eh, interesting monster but it will do little damage." Tetsuo grinned.

"We will see." I grinned confusing him. "I activate Power Injector effect ! Once per turn, i can pay 600 Life Points to have all face-up Psychic-Type monsters gain 500 ATK during this turn."

"What !" Tetsuo says shocked as Power Injector body start sparking of energy and boosted.

**[TETSUO: 4000 LP/MARX: 3400 LP]**

**(Power Injector, 1300 + 500 = 1800 ATK, 400 DEF, LVL 4)**

"He powered up !" Rally yelled happily.

"Power Injector attack Assault Dog ! **Shocking Injection !**" Power Injector jumped, trusting his forward and piercing Assault Dog with it making it explode in pixels.

**[TETSUO: 3400 LP/MARX: 3400 LP]**

"Tch… You just activated my monster effect !" After he finished another Assault Dog appear on the field **(1200 ATK, 800 DEF, LVL 4)**

"What !? How !" Tank yelled.

"When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: I can Special Summon any number of "Assault Dog" from my Deck." Tetsuo smiled as i looked him taking a card from my hand.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." I slide a face-down card in my Duel Disk as Tetsuo keep smiling.

**(Power Injector, 1800 - 500 = 1300 ATK, 400 DEF, LVL 4)**

**[TURN 3]**

"My turn !" Tetsuo draw his next card grinning. "I sacrifice Assault Dog to summon Handcuffs Dragon!" The armored dog vanished letting a brown-scaled Dragon appear. Its four wings adorned with crimson membranes and its eyes the same crimson. Both its head and tail ended into loops of steel like those used in handcuffs, hence the name. **(WIND, Dragon, Effect, 1800 ATK, 1800 DEF, LVL 5)**

"Oh no ! Its ATK points are higher than Power Injector !" Blitz exclaimed.

"Don't worry ! Marx have a plan for sure !" Rally says smiling.

"Handcuffs Dragon attack ! **Handcuff Shoot!**" Handcuffs Dragon launched at my monster opening his Handcuff maw.

"I activate my Trap Card, Draining Shield ! This card allow me to negate your attack and gain Life Points equal your monster attack !" A shield appear in front of Power Injector.

"Marx is safe !" Rally cheered only to stop when he see Tetsuo smirking.

"I'm sorry but he isn't safe ! Trap Card activate, Wiretap !" Tetsuo face-down card lifted up revealing a pair of headphones with a screen and a phone tracking a person. "When a trap card is activated: I can negate that activation and send it back to the deck !" After he finished the shield disappear from Power Injector which was destroyed by Handcuffs Dragon after it.

**[TETSUO: 3400 LP/MARX: 2900 LP]**

"No matter what, you Satellite scum will never beat us especially with cards like this ! I end my turn." Tetsuo taunted.

"Man, we are doomed !" Blitz cried only to be shutted up by Rally kicking his shin.

"Shut up ! Marx have still Life Points and a lot of cards ! He can still do it." Rally says smiling.

**[TURN 4]**

"My Turn." I says drawing my next card. "I summon Psychic Master Shield in Defense Position." A monster clad in a silver armor with several tubes on his back and a giant rectangular shield with a brain painted on it appear on the field. His face was covered in a mask and a helmet with spikes that emitted electricity.**(LIGHT, Psychic, Effect, 500 ATK, 2000 DEF, LVL 4)**

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards face-down appear in front of me making Tetsuo laughing.

"All that talk before and now you are defending ? You Satellite trash should learn to shut up sometimes !"

'_You are talking a lot here.' _

**[TURN 5]**

"My Turn." Tetsuo says drawing his next card and grinned "This is the end !" He says before discarding 3 cards which appears on the field and then, they started to bright. "By sending these 3 cards in my hand to the graveyard, i Special Summon Montage Dragon !"The three monster cards combined into a pillar of light. Releasing itself from that pillar was a giant three-headed purple dragon each wearing a sliver masks, roaring from behind them. **(EARTH, Dragon, Effect, ? ATK, 0 DEF, LVL 8)**

"It's big !" Tank yelled backing off.

"But it's ATK points are unknown ?" Rally questioned.

"That's because he gain ATK equal at the sum of the monsters levels I sent to the graveyard to summon it x 300 ! Which were 3 level 4 cards !" Tetsuo grinned shocking everyone except me which looked at him seriously.

"4+4+4 = 12 !" Nervin exclaimed.

"12 X 300 is equal to 3600 !" Rally finished as the dragon start to shine gaining attack.

**(Montage Dragon, ? - 3600 ATK, 0 DEF, LVL 8)**

"This is your end ! Handcuffs Dragon attack his Master Shield !"

"But your monster is weaker than mine !" I exclaimed earning a laugh from Tetsuo.

"Not for so long ! I active the Spell Card, Rush Recklessly !" A spell card appear on the field showing a red boar charging. "This card allow my monster to gain 700 Attack points which are enough to destroy your monster !" Tetsuo says as his monster grow stronger.

**(Handcuffs Dragon, 1800 + 700 = 2500 ATK, 1800 DEF, LVL 5)**

Handcuffs Dragon eliminated my monster by clamping his maw on his body destroying it. "Montage Dragon finish him ! **Power Collage !**" Montage dragon flared from his 3 heads, 3 colored beams at me.

"Marx !" Rally yelled in panic.

"NOT ENOUGH !" I yelled confusing Tetsuo "I active Psychic Master Shield effect ! By banish him from my graveyard, when I would take damage from an attacking monster, I can reduce that damage equal the level of the attacking monster x100 ! That's mean i'll only take 2800 of damage !" I says surprising Tetsuo at Master Shield spirit meet the beam weakening it but still damaging me.

**[TETSUO: 3400 LP/MARX: 100 LP]**

"That was close." Tank sighed in relief.

"Yeah but Marx need to do a huge come back or we are all doomed." Nervin says frowning.

"Don't worry ! Marx is resourceful. He will come out from this situation for sure." Rally says happily.

"Tch… you lucked out !" Tetsuo says annoyed. "I end my turn but now use your well or I will finish you during mine."

**(Handcuffs Dragon,2500 - 700 = 1800 ATK, 1800 DEF, LVL 5)**

**[TURN 6]**

"My turn !" I says drawing my next card. "I active the spell card, Spell from the Pot." I activated my spell card which showed pot of greed emitting smoke from is pot and several books comes out from it. "Thanks this, each player draw 3 cards." We both drawed our cards. "I then discard a monster to Special Summon, Psychic Light Spearman !" A monster similar to Dark Spearman but with a white armor appear on the field swinging his spear. **(LIGHT ,Psychic, Effect, 2100 ATK, 1000 DEF, LVL 5).** "I then summon, Telekinetic Shocker !" The psychic in red jumpsuit and glass helmet appear on the field emitting lightings **(EARTH, Psychic, Effect, 1700 ATK, 700 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"Nice assemble of monsters but neither of them can beat my dragon !" Tetsuo says grinning.

"I active the Spell card , Double Summon ! This card allow me summon again in addiction at my regular one ! Now, i tribute my 2 monsters in order to Tribute Summon Master Gig !" Telekinetic Shocker and Light Spearman disappear from the field and a giant Egg-shaped monster clad in black and gold color with green jewels, 4 protuberances coming out from his body and his face was stoic and white with 3 red eyes. **(EARTH, Psychic, Effect, 2600 ATK, 1400 DEF, LVL 8)**.

There was a moment of silence before Tetsuo burst to laugh "Ahahahah ! Oh my god. I was worried when you tributed them, I thinked you had a big monster but it just a big black egg."

"Man, Marx is toast !" Tank says in panic as Blitz was kneeling praying for being saved.

"Can you both stop it !" Rally yelled smacking both of them head while Nervin sighed.

"Why don't we test it ?" I say smirking surprising all of them and before anyone would say something I continued to play. "I attack with Master Gig your Handcuffs Dragon ! **Psyche Shot **!" Master Gig charged a purple energy sphere over his head and slammed it on Handcuffs Dragon which exploded in pixels.

**[TETSUO: 2600 LP/MARX: 100 LP]**

"You wasted your only chance of win this duel ! I active Handcuffs Dragon effect !" Handcuffs Dragon retuned on the field wrapping up on Master Gig body. "See that ? When Handcuffs Dragon is destroyed in battle, it become an equip card for that monster and your monster lose ATK points equal to its ATK."

**(Master Gig, 2600 - 1800 = 800 ATK, 1400 DEF, LVL 8)**

"Marx boss monster got weakened !" Rally says in panic now him too.

"Now it's really over ! From the beginning, you aren't able to disobey authority !" as he kept to laugh.

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, it's over… for you !" I says surprising everyone.

"What ?" Tetsuo says glaring at me.

"I activate, my favorite, Quick-Play Spell card, Enemy Controller !" A spell card showing a console controller lifted up from my side making the said controller appear on the field. "Thanks to it, I can choose between 2 effects but I will stick for the last one ! By sacrificing a monster on my side of the field, I can take control of 1 monster on your side !"

"What !?" Tetsuo yelled in surprise as the controlled cable sliced my Master Gig and attached itself to Montage Dragon bringing it to my side of the field. "This can't be happening. I'm going to lose against some Satellite scum !" He says in disbelief and shock.

"Yep !" I say showing a smile that make everyone in that room shiver in fear. "Now, it's time to finish this ! Montage Dragon make him taste his own medicine ! **Power Collage **!" Montage Dragon charged and shotted from his mouth a tri-colored beam hitting Tetsuo head on ending the duel.

**[TETSUO: 0 LP/MARX: 100 LP]**

* * *

Tetsuo was still up as the holograms disappear. He was shocked to say and when I deactivated my Duel Disk, he was staring at me. "How…"

"You underestimate me. This is why you lose." I say shrugging while approaching the exit along with Rally and co. which kept to compliment me. "Useless you get stronger, you will not able to hold a candle against me." Saying that I exited the building hearing Tetsuo swearing.

"Man, I was so agitated when I saw your life points going down to 100. I thinked it was our end." Blitz says with a relieved sigh.

"No joke there. I too thinked that guy was going to beat you." Nervin says smiling.

"I always knowed that Marx was going to win. He is tough as Yusei." Rally says running ahead laughing.

After a while, we finally reached the base and we noticed that Yusei was already inside. Rally runned toward him jumping in happiness. "Yusei! You manage to escape!"

Yusei nodded. "Yes. I had to duel but managed to win."

"Yeah. I had to duel too." I say walking near him "I bet that your used Montage Dragon." I asked with a sigh.

"Your too?" He asked back while working on the Duel Runner.

"Yeah. Managed to win by a scratch." I say while sitting on the chair/bed of mine.

"Good to know." Yusei replied.

After it, the others keep to pester Yusei about the duel and the Duel Runner performance while i was checking my stuff and to my surprise, i founded a card.

Now call it a gift or me being distracted, which could be since I can be very distracted sometimes, but i didn't see it when first checked my stuff.

To my surprise, that card was Claw Reacher. I stared at it for a while before decided to putting it in my deck. While it was a useless and not fit for my deck card, it holds many memories since it was the first card i ever hold in hand in all my life.

Man, this day cannot go better.

* * *

_**Unknown Location**_

In an unknown location, a man with long grey hairs and a grey suit look outside the window of the location, watching the sky and the moon. Everything was quiet.

"So, you back." The man spoke in a calmer tone.

A figure emerged from the darkness of the room. It was a woman with a short brown hair. The woman was dressed in a black military outfit with combat boots and leather fingerless gloves. Her mouth and eyes were covered by a pair of googles and mouth-guard.

"Yes, master." The woman spoke kneeling behind the man.

"So, how is acting our subject?"

"He is acting in an unexcepted way. He seems be able to manipulate monster energy and make them real. Its power is still unstable and he seems unaware of it. His skill is growing at fast pace too."

"Excellent. This way, he would be ready for meet his brothers and sisters." The man says before turning toward the woman with a smile. "Good job, Inara. Return to your duties."

"Yes, sir." The woman stands up and walked away from the room.

The man turned back toward the windows still smiling. "It appears that you are not so defective, MC-6."

* * *

**ADDED CARDS !**

**(Marx's Deck)**

**Psychic Master Shield** x 1

**Attribute:** LIGHT  
**Type:** Psychic/Effect  
**Level:** 4  
**ATK/DEF:** 500/2000  
**Effect:** When you would rake damage by an attacking monster or by an effect card, you activate one of these 2 effects:  
-By banish this from your graveyard, when you would take damage from an attacking, you can reduce that damage equal the level of the attacking monster x100 !  
\- By banish this from your graveyard, when you would take damage from a card effect, you can halve that instance of damage and reduce it of another 100!

**Psychic Light Spearman** x 1

**Attribute:** LIGHT  
**Type:** Psychic/Effect  
**Level:** 5  
**ATK/DEF:** 2100/1000  
**Effect:** You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 Psychic-Type monster from your hand. Once per turn, you can pay 500 LP to reduce the ATK of all the monsters non-Psychic of 500. When this card battle can inflict piercing damage.

* * *

**GUYS! THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER ! PLEASE WRITE A REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE OR YOU HAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS ! **

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH ! I OWN ONLY MY OC'S AND MY CUSTOM CARDS. **

**HAVE A NICE DAY, BYEEE !**

**P.S. This chapter was delayed case my pc kind of exploded (not literally) and I had to put it in assistance until now. Sorry for the delay.**


End file.
